


The Prince and the Serpent Part 2

by Aki133



Series: The Prince and the Serpent [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Big Sister Sarada, Blacksmith!Kawaki, BoruMitsu, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Firemage!Sarada, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Good Parent Orochimaru, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Boruto, Jealous Mitsuki, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, MitsuBoru, Oblivious Boruto, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Boruto, Possessive Mitsuki, Prince!Boruto, Princess!Himawari, Queen!Hinata, Slow Build, Slow Burn, king!Naruto, mitsuki x boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: The Prince and the Serpent continued
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai & Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Boruto
Series: The Prince and the Serpent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046989
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Mount Ara

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so The Prince and the Serpent was getting very, very long. Over 107k words is a lot to ask someone to read at a time so I decided to cut it in two. So, here are chapters 36 onward.
> 
> Finally done! It probably needs a little more work but for now, I am done. Expect some edits as I keep smoothing it out.

Mitsuki paced back and forth like a caged animal while Sarada studied the map by firelight with shaking hands. Mitsuki couldn't bear this feeling of helplessness. They had searched for Boruto for hours but they had found nothing. Mitsuki had even sent his snakes in search of Boruto's scent but they hadn't found anything either. His Sun had disappeared without a trace. 

Nightfall had forced them to stop searching and make camp in the closest thing to shelter they could find. They settled against a rock wall shielded by a small grove of trees. Sarada conjured a large fire at the base of the rock wall where it heated the rock as well as the air. Mitsuki had to admit it was a handy trick. Despite the icy cold of night, camp was almost overly warm with the fire's heat spreading through and radiating back from the rock. 

Mitsuki paced on the edge of the warmth, as far into the cold as he dared go. At one point, Sarada called to him for dinner or something but he ignored her. He didn't want food or rest or anything except his Sun. He glared down again at the crystal in his hand. After Boruto was stolen from him, the light had faded almost completely. The weak light in the crystal silently reminded Mitsuki of the great distance between himself and Boruto. It also proved that it was the key guardian that had taken Boruto.

Sarada called to him again but again, he ignored her.

They had to find Boruto and quickly. The key guardian had no reason to keep Boruto alive. The thought sent waves of panic through his body but, with great effort, he pushed the fear away. He couldn't think like that. He had to believe his Sun was alive. If he didn't he'd have nothing, not even the will to live. Seeking comfort, he nuzzled his face into the collar of Boruto's cloak. It still smelled like him. He breathed deep the fading scent of his love and felt his heart ache. He would get him back, he promised himself. No matter what it took, they were going to get Boruto back. 

"Mitsuki!" Sarada yelled this time. Mitsuki stopped his pacing and sent her a scathing look. She flinched but did not look away. "I think I've found something." She was brave as she spoke but her voice wavered slightly. He stared at her for a moment, then decided to see what she had found. As he sat down, he was surprised to find not the map in her lap, but her ongoing translation project. 

Mitsuki's first reaction was to get angry. Was translating these old runes more important to her than finding Boruto? Against his will, he forced himself to remain patient for the time being. 

"I think I know where Boruto is." Sarada said solemnly. Now, she had his attention. She presented her partially translated documents and pointed to a rune that was labeled 'earth'. The one next to it was also labeled 'key'. Further down, another group of runes was labeled 'Mount Ara'. Then, she pulled the map his father had given them from under her work and pointed to Mt. Ara.

The large peak was located almost due north of their current position. It looked to be a days walk if they hurried. To Mitsuki, it felt like a long-shot but he didn't have any other ideas. He looked at the weak light in the crystal as it sat in the palm of his hand. At least it would let them know if they were going the wrong way. 

Mitsuki didn't sleep at all despite the grogginess naturally brought on by the cold. Instead, he kept watch as Sarada slept shallowly in her own blankets. The fire burned through the night. Mitsuki sat beside it with his back to the warm stone wall, watching the stars pass overhead. The breaking light of dawn brought a measure of relief to Mitsuki. Soon, they would be on their way again to find Boruto. The light was weak and watery but the high peaks still glowed majestically with its light but he paid them almost no mind. 

Sarada awoke shortly after daybreak. At first, she quietly ate breakfast while Mitsuki watched impatiently. He had intended not to eat at all but Sarada sat a plate of food in front of him and demanded that he eat. He silently honored her request. He would have preferred that they start moving immediately but, in her nagging, she raised a good point that he would be no use to Boruto if he collapsed of exhaustion again. 

The hike was cold and difficult. Mitsuki could feel his joints growing stiff and his movements becoming sluggish again but he fought to ignore it. Sarada must have noticed because she took pity on him. She conjured a small but hot flame and asked him to walk close to it. The flame didn't drive the cold away completely but it did ease his stiffness and made him feel more alert. He was grateful for her kindness but he still couldn't bring himself to speak. 

Together, they marched on towards Mt. Ara in practical silence. The air steadily grew colder as they climbed above treeline but the heat from the sun on Boruto's cloak along with the little traveling fire kept Mitsuki moving. As they got closer to the mountain, the light in the crystal grew stronger. Sarada's guess seemed to be right. 

The purples of twilight were painting the sky when they neared the peak of Mt. Ara. The crystal was glowing so brightly, they could almost travel through the night by its light alone. The temperature was plunging and Mitsuki was having trouble focusing again. It was then that Sarada looked around and stated the obvious.

"There's nothing here!" She shouted in frustration, kicking a random stone in an attempt to vent some of her anger. They were standing in a huge boulder field which was half buried in snow, its lifeless expanse cold and exposed to the elements. The air was thin and sharp from the cold and Mitsuki felt himself stagger but he did not fall. He refused to give in. Boruto was close. He was here, somewhere. Mitsuki just had to keep looking.

"Mitsuki!" He heard Sarada cry and suddenly he was being steadied by her warm arms. He hadn't even realized he had been falling. "We need to stop for the night." She told him firmly. 

"No." Mitsuki protested, his own tone firm despite the weakness of his voice, "He's close. We have to find him..." He tried to stand but his legs failed him again. Sarada maneuvered him until he was sitting on a dry stone and snapped her fingers. Her signature green fire roared to life, instantly chasing away most of the cold. She sat down next to him as he stared at the fire with unseeing eyes. 

The heat slowly warmed his body and eased his stiffness. He tucked his nose into Boruto's cloak again and inhaled his Sun's precious scent. It was significantly weaker than it had been that morning. Fueled by his exhaustion, sorrow crippled his heart and a lone tear escaped one eye. Sarada must have seen because she moved closer and wrapped her cloak around his shoulders so that it covered them both. The added warmth further eased his discomfort and he was grateful. 

"Hey." Sarada said with painful gentleness, "I miss him too." His sorrow suddenly turned crushing and he found it was hard to breathe. One more tear fell, followed by another. Mitsuki felt like the floodgates had broken and he could not hold it all back anymore. He dropped his head to Sarada's shoulder and allowed the tears to flow.

-

Mitsuki awoke with the dawn, although he did not remember falling asleep. He was sitting cross-legged with his back against a large rock. He felt a strange weight in his lap. He fought with his stiff body until he was in a more upright position. Parchment crinkled with his movement and he saw that Sarada had fallen asleep with her half-finished translations and his lap as her pillow. Her fire still burned but it was now low and weak. 

Curious, Mitsuki looked around at their surroundings. The previous evening, he had been too exhausted and driven by his need to find Boruto to care about where they were. As he surmised before, they appeared to be in the middle of a large boulder field. What he had not seen was that the field appeared to form a saddle between two large peaks. One rose to their left and another, higher peak sat to the right. 

The patchy, wind-polished snow shone glassily in the early morning light. Clouds drifted below them towards the distant white sun which was just clear of the horizon. Occasionally, a cloud would crawl over the peaks, pushed by the gusty wind and pass over them. It would plunge them into dense fog until it passed and they were once again bathed in the light of morning. 

Mitsuki carefully moved Sarada then stood to get a better view of their surroundings. The scene was mostly white and beige but something towards the base of the right peak caught his eye. There looked to be something blue glowing under the white. Mitsuki left Sarada to sleep, carefully re-wrapped himself in his layers, then went to investigate. He walked the five hundred feet across the rocky terrain towards the blue, rounded a small ridge and found the mouth of a cave. 

Although cast in shadow, the brilliant electric blue ice glowed brightly underneath its white blanket and glistened wetly in the light. The wind echoed and whistled over its mouth, making the cave almost sound like it was breathing. The entrance was almost perfectly circular and lined with thick icicles. The passage beyond traveled downward at a steep angle. As it descended, it did not appear to get darker, as if the light was penetrating the roof of snow and ice. 

Mitsuki conjured a snake and sent it in to investigate but it had hardly made it out of sight before it froze. That was troubling but Mitsuki knew this was it. This was where Boruto had been taken. He hurried back to camp and shook Sarada awake. She came to slowly and looked up at him with groggy eyes and a parchment stuck to the side of her face. 

"Mitsuki? What is it?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses and blinked herself awake. 

"I've found where Boruto is." Mitsuki said. Fatigue forgotten, Sarada got to her feet. 

"Where?" She asked. Mitsuki took her to the entrance to the ice cave. Sarada carefully approached and examined all she could see. "You said your snake couldn't make it because of the cold?" Mitsuki nodded once in response to her question. Sarada was quiet for a moment. "There has to be a way..." She muttered under her breath as her face took on a thoughtful expression. Mitsuki waited patiently for her to speak. Sarada had proven herself before to be cleaver and he was interested to hear her solution.

Before long, an idea must have come to her because she rose without speaking, left Mitsuki at the cave and hurried the short distance back to camp. When she returned, she was holding the two thin iron slabs they usually used to cook their meals as well as some cloth rags and a rope. She looked to be examining them as she turned them over in her hands as if she was still working out her plan. She kneeled next to Mitsuki and set the plates on the ground. Then she took one and channeled her magic into it until it started to glow from the heat. Next, she wrapped it in rags before setting it aside and doing the same to the second plate. When she finished, she held them out to Mitsuki. 

"Here. Put these under your clothes near your skin. The metal should hold the heat for a while at least. It won't be for long and you will probably still be stiff but they should keep you from freezing long enough to rescue Boruto." Mitsuki nodded and followed her instructions. The heat of the plates was almost too much but after a moment, the warmth seeped comfortably into his core, driving away almost all the cold of the morning. 

"Thank you, Sarada." Mitsuki said quietly but honestly. She was right that it wouldn't last long but it would be enough. 

Mitsuki offered to lower them into the cavern but Sarada refused on the grounds that it was too cold for his arms. Mitsuki did not respond but he internally conceded that she might be correct. Instead, Sarada took the rope she had brought from camp, tied it securely to one of the larger rocks and tested its hold. Satisfied, she went to the mouth of the cave and threw the rope in. One at a time, they climbed into the cavern. 

The passage was mostly silent except for the echoes of crumbling ice and the whistle of the wind. Mitsuki could practically feel Sarada's racing heart from anticipation through the rope as they descended. When they had almost run out of rope, they reached the bottom. Mitsuki carefully removed his stiff hands from the rope and turned to see that Sarada was frozen in place as she took in their new surroundings.

They stood in a massive cavern that looked like it had been carved from the ice. Weak sunlight filtered through the milky ice that formed the ceiling and illuminated the cavern. Smooth, electric blue ice made up the floor and flowed up into the walls where it slowly faded to white as the walls rose to meet the ceiling at least a hundred feet above. Crystal clear icicles cascaded from the ceiling forming shimmering frozen curtains and crystal-like columns.

Mitsuki was not concerned with their surroundings. His eyes ignored the spectacular cavern and were instead drawn immediately to a piece of ice that stood alone in the exact center of the giant cavern. At first, he approached cautiously but his pace steadily increased along with his heartbeat as he drew closer. A body was partially frozen in the ice. Their arms were held up and sideways and were encased in the ice while rest of their body was allowed to hang freely. The head hung forward and to the side, displaying thick golden hair. It was Boruto.


	2. Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and action!

"Boruto!" Mitsuki cried as he rushed to his Sun's aid.

"Mitsuki, wait!" He heard Sarada call from somewhere behind him but he ignored her. His Sun needed him and that was all that mattered right now. Mitsuki skidded to a halt on the ice in front of Boruto. 

It was like a nightmare and Mitsuki silently prayed that it was. His beloved Sun hung crucified between two large crystals of ice with his arms encased almost to the shoulders. His body hung limply and his feet only just brushed the blue ice floor. His clothes were crusted with ice and frost clung to half his face. He was completely unconscious and the lines of his curse covered the right half of his face.

Mitsuki's breath clouded around his face as he stared at his Sun in dismay. His hands hovered over the sides of Boruto's face but he didn't dare touch. He was terrified that if he did, this horrible vision would become real. He was only just aware of Sarada sliding to a stop beside him. 

"Mitsuki!" She hissed in his ear as she made a violent gesture forward, demanding that he look up. He obeyed, not really knowing why and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. What he had assumed to be a white wall was actually a massive ice golem. It was as large as the wall of the cavern behind it and its canine-like head nearly brushed the hundred-foot high ceiling. Its eye sockets were empty except for a pair of glowing lights that were fixed on them.

Only the top half was visible as it appeared to blend into the ice of the floor at what would be its hips. Skeletal appendages that looked like arms ended in huge three-fingered "hands" and the fingers were tipped with huge, wicked-looking claws. Long, smooth tendrils circled the room at the base of the walls and appeared to be part of a rope-like tail belonging to the golem. It was nothing short of enormous, threatening and clearly the earth key guardian. 

For a heartbeat, nothing happened. Sarada stood at his shoulder as he stared up into the lights that sat in the massive golem's eyes. It appeared to stare back but otherwise, it was completely motionless. Mitsuki decided that for the time being, the golem was not an immediate threat. He cautiously turned his attention away from the golem and back to Boruto.

With a shaking hand, Mitsuki cupped Boruto's right cheek and jaw. To his relief, there was warmth under the thin crust of ice. Boruto was alive. Mitsuki slid his hands to the ice holding Boruto's arms but the bite of the cold made him hiss and jerk them back. 

"Let me try." Sarada stepped around him, pushing him aside slightly. Her action caused a stab of irritation that he quickly squashed. She was helping Boruto, he reminded himself. She flicked her wrists and her hands glowed with tiny tongues of fire licked the edges of her fingers and palms. She pressed her hands against the ice holding Boruto but nothing happened. Instead, she gasped and jerked her hands back in a hiss of pain.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and ice started to fall from the ceiling. Mitsuki looked back up at the golem. Its eyes were glowing brighter but otherwise it still made no move to attack. Movement caught his eye and he instinctively turned to its source. Boruto had lifted his head. His curse marks were glowing blue and they were starting to spread through his skin like ink through a cloth. A strange, flat horn was starting to protrude from the right side of his forehead with the lines following. 

His right eye, covered with curse lines, snapped open. The white was stained black and his iris was glowing with a bright white/blue light that matched the golem's lights. There was no warning. With a wave of magic, Boruto shattered the ice holding him and he lashed out, catching Mitsuki in his midsection and hurling him into the far ice wall. As he fell to the hard floor, he heard Sarada scream but he couldn't see what had happened. 

Mitsuki struggled to his feet but Boruto was already closing the distance. He cast a wind spell, pushing Boruto back but not harming him. Boruto snarled against the wind in beast-like frustration. Then, he gave a feral smile. He made a lifting motion with his hands and ice rose from the floor, blocking the wind and allowing him to charge in again from the right. 

On instinct, Mitsuki cast a wind scythe spell. It was much too strong and Mitsuki could only watch in horror as it knocked Boruto off his feet. He flew across the cavern and crashed into the far wall with an ear-splitting screech. The impact sent giant spider-cracks through the wall. Boruto's body fell to the floor and was buried in large fragments of ice as the surface partially collapsed on him. As Mitsuki watched, it felt like it was his heart that was being crushed.

"Boruto!" His horrified cry echoed loudly around him. This wasn't happening. He hadn't just killed Boruto with his own hands. He ran the length of the room, pushing himself forward despite the unsteadiness in his legs. He watched his hands as they seemed to move on their own, clawing at the ice covering his beloved. His hands grew stiff and red from the cold and his fingers dripped blood as the sharp ice cut his flesh but he pressed on, oblivious to everything except the desperation in his heart. 

There was another rumble followed immediately by the ice exploding in his face. A larger piece caught him in the left temple and sent him tumbling hard to the ground again. All feeling rushed back to him as the bitter ice stung his reeling body. He blinked blood out of his eye and looked up to see Boruto standing over him and for the first time since he woke, Mitsuki was able to see him properly. 

The curse was pulsing blue and his right eye glowed as he stared down at Mitsuki but his left eye was closed. In fact, everything about his left side suggested that Boruto was actually unconscious. Red tracks of blood flowed from under his golden hair and from a deep gash in his left shoulder. Boruto stumbled a little as he stepped towards Mitsuki, his right had outstretched with the palm facing the basilisk. His hand was glowing and Mitsuki could feel it charging the air with magic as it pulled in power. Mitsuki braced for impact.

Suddenly, Boruto was thrown sideways as Sarada barreled into his side. 

"Mitsuki! That's not Boruto! That's-" The rest of what she was going to say was cut off by a vicious strike from Boruto which sent her spiraling backwards. Her words spun in his already spinning head but he didn't have time to wonder about her meaning. Sarada was keeping Boruto busy with a flame attack as Mitsuki got to his feet. Boruto countered her attack easily with a wind spell of his own. They didn't have time for this. They had to find a way to stop Boruto now. The longer they took to stop him, the further the curse would spread. 

He still wasn't sure why this was happening. When he looked at Boruto, it almost looked like he was unconscious. Then it clicked. He understood what Sarada had been trying to say. Mitsuki turned to the key guardian. It still had not moved at all except for its face which stayed fixed on Boruto. He was being controlled through his curse by the key guardian. If they wanted to free Boruto, they had to bring down the guardian. 

Mitsuki's hands crackled with energy as he prepared to fire a lightning spell at the golem. He was swiftly knocked off his feet again as Boruto struck him hard from the side and his spell fizzled as he slid across the cold ice. He was slower to get up that time. The metal was still keeping his core warm but his limbs were becoming stiff from the constant contact with the ice of the cavern floor. 

Boruto had turned his attention to Sarada again. She must have distracted him when he fell again. Mitsuki stretched his slightly numbed arms and wrapped them firmly around around Boruto, who snarled and snapped violently against him.

"Sarada! Hit the golem!" Mitsuki yelled as he struggled to keep Boruto confined without hurting him. SHe nodded that she understood and turned her attention to the key guardian.

Mitsuki winced as he felt Boruto wrench an arm free and fight him literally tooth and nail. Mitsuki responded by tightening his hold, which quickly turned into a constricting squeeze. Mitsuki fought against the screaming protests in his own heart. He was doing this for Boruto, in order to protect him. He wrapped his arms further around Boruto, pinning his free arm and squeezed tighter. Boruto gasped raggedly and gagged in Mitsuki's grasp.

Boruto was fast losing strength as he choked for air. It tore painfully at his heart but Mitsuki stayed resolute. Sarada's spell felt painfully slow coming. As he fought with Boruto, he could see her out of the corner of his eye, casting what was sure to be a huge fire spell. It wouldn't be much longer, he promised Boruto in his mind and his heart begged for his Sun to understand.

It happened at the same time. Boruto's face turned suddenly and he locked eyes with Mitsuki. Sarada's fire spell erupted behind Boruto and cast everything in an eerie red and orange light. A blast of air and heat washed over Mitsuki. The bluewhite glow in Boruto's eye dimmed slightly, allowing his natural brilliant blue to break through. His other eye cracked open slightly as well. Dim recognition was spreading over Boruto's face as they stared at each other in the light of Sarada's slow-motion fire spell. 

"Mitsuki?" He felt rather than heard Boruto speak his name. Time violently caught up them as Sarada's gigantic fireball slammed into the golem, sending water and shards of ice flying. The key guardian let out a primitive howl but it was drowned out by Boruto. He threw his head back and shrieked in agony as he thrashed wildly in Mitsuki's hold. 

Horror seized Mitsuki. He quickly released his hold and ran to his Sun's side. Boruto dropped to his knees and held the sides of his head as he continued to scream and his body trembled with pain. The blue light in his curse marks wavered and blood flowed from his ears and eyes. Mitsuki dropped to his knees beside Boruto and pulled him close, as if he could shield Boruto from the pain with his own body. Boruto buried his face in Mitsuki's chest in return as if he was trying to escape his suffering. 

Mitsuki held him close, trying to offer all the comfort he could. Past Boruto, he could see Sarada pressing her attack on the golem which was quickly being consumed by her spell. The heat was so intense, Mitsuki felt as if his clothes would catch fire. The cavern dripped and glittered with water as the inferno quickly ate into the ice. The golem groaned and howled under her assault but the more it melted, the more Boruto screamed in agony. If she kept this up, she might defeat the guardian but she would kill Boruto too. 

"Sarada! Stop!! You're killing him!" Mitsuki roared at Sarada. At first, she didn't hear him. The guardian was quickly disintegrating under her fire and she was consumed by her need to finish it. Her eyes were focused with deadly intent and they glowed red with her power. Desperately, Mitsuki ignored the burn form her fire and extended an arm. He seized her shoulder and shook her as hard as he could. Finally, her focus broke and the spell faltered. Sarada turned angry red eyes on Mitsuki but her anger evaporated the second she saw Boruto's bloody and suffering form. She cancelled her spell immediately and the fire sizzled and faded. Mitsuki was left kneeling in a pool of water, holding Boruto as he collapsed heavily against his body. 

"Boruto?" Mitsuki asked apprehensively. Boruto did not repond. Carefully, he maneuvered Boruto until he was gently cradling his soaked, bloody and unconscious Sun. Mitsuki's hands flew over Boruto's body, searching for signs of life. The tightness in his chest relaxed when a strong and steady heartbeat met his hand. Only then did Mitsuki allow himself to feel relief as he embraced his precious Sun. 

Mitsuki became aware of Sarada's presence then. She was kneeling in the water beside him and looking at Boruto with worry. Mitsuki met her eyes and wordlessly nodded at her. Then the tension bled from her face and she allowed herself to relax as well. The cavern was silent except for the dripping of water and the deep groans of shifting ice. Cold was seeping back and there was the soft crackling of re-freezing water.

Together, they looked towards at what was left of the key guardian. The steam and mist caused by Sarada's spell was slowly clearing to reveal what looked like enormous half-melted spines. The entire top right portion of the golem was missing. What looked like huge carved ice ribs stood on the left side and bled into a white ice mass that joined with the wall. 

"Is it dead?" Sarada asked cautiously. Mitsuki did not answer but instead kept staring at the half melted mass of ice. _Was it dead?_ At first glance, it certainly appeared to be. He shifted Boruto slightly and pulled out the crystal. The light from it was so bright, it shone through and bled around his fingers.

"Sarada..." Mitsuki said in warning. He struggled to his feet, holding Boruto close as he faced the guardian. It was not dead. The water was flowing to it and it appeared to bubble as it flowed upwards, consolidating and refreezing into the body of the key guardian. Soon, the golem was whole again and it let out a deafening roar which shook the cavern. It's breath was an icy blast that refroze the remaining water in the cavern instantly. Mitsuki shielded Boruto from the blast and quickly pulled his feet from the rapidly freezing floor. 

The light reignited in the golem's eye sockets and deepened until it was a deep red. Suddenly, Boruto exploded back to life in Mitsuki's arms. He lashed out again, sending both Mitsuki and Sarada flying. Mitsuki struck an ice pillar, hard and crumpled back to the floor. The last thing he remembered, as darkness closed in on both sides of his vision, was Boruto walking towards him to deliver the final blow.


	3. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, action is so hard to write without it being choppy! But once again we have reached 'good enough' so I give you chapter 38!

He still wasn't sure what grabbed him. One second, he was standing on the edge of the rock outcropping, watching the crystal grow brighter. Then something cold wrapped itself around his ankles and jerked over the edge. It happened so fast he couldn't even scream. Mitsuki grabbed his wrist and the resulting yank felt like it was going to tear him in half. He flailed for a moment, then he did the only thing he could think of. He drew his knife. 

He couldn't see what was holding him but he still tried to slice it away. At first, it seemed to be working. He hit something repeatedly. It felt like it was slowly breaking and a high shriek pierced his mind. The sudden burning of his curse almost made him drop his knife. He paused his frantic hacking and glanced at his hand. The lines of the curse were glowing and like roots pushing through soil, he could feel the curse spreading and draining him. 

There wasn't time. He had to get free. His knife had been working, he knew it. Perhaps, if he used a little of his magic, he could free himself completely but there was a chance that could go badly. His curse burned painfully as it advanced further. It was a gamble he was going to have to take. He looked up at Mitsuki, who was struggling to hang on. Their eyes met and the panic that filled Mitsuki's golden eyes told him that he knew.

"Boruto! Stop!" Mitsuki's pleas tore at Boruto's heart. He wanted to console him, tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he loved him more than anything...

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki." His lips whispered instead. Mitsuki could not have heard him but Boruto knew he still understood. He knew Mitsuki was going to be angry but he could not think of another way. Hopefully, one blow was all it would take. He called forth his wind magic. Unfortunately, this seemed to be what the creature was waiting for. Drawing energy from his magic, it gave an almighty yank and he was torn from Mitsuki's grasp. 

"Boruto! NO!!" Mitsuki's cry followed him as he was dragged into the dense fog. The mist pressed against his eyes and ears and stole away all his other senses. Slowly, the white faded to black. The only thing he was aware of in the dark was the biting cold. It pressed against his body on all sides. _No. Stay back! Go away!_ He thought desperately as he fought it but it only pressed harder. It crushed him until it seeped into his skin and flowed through his veins. 

_No!_ He pushed the thought against the ice. It spread through his body like fingers, painful and violating. He felt helpless as it penetrated further into his body until only his heart remained. He fought hard at this last line of defense. The cold squeezed until he felt he couldn't breathe but still he pressed out against it. 

"You cannot win." An arrogant voice stated firmly in his mind. It was a voice he recognized. "You can resist all you want but you cannot change your destiny." Momoshiki drawled lazily. Boruto fought back with renewed strength. _Yes, I can._ he thought furiously against Momoshiki's presence. 

"Yes, well hope does "spring eternal", as they say." Boruto could hear the unimpressed yawn in his voice, "But child, this is far too large a task for you to do alone." 

_I am not alone._ Boruto bit back, his heart swelling with pride as he thought of Mitsuki and Sarada. With them, he knew he wouldn't fail. 

"Ah, your little friends. You mean the ones who nearly died for you?" Momoshiki's voice turned snide and his words hit home, sending an unpleasant shiver through Boruto's core. Momoshiki laughed softly as unpleasant memories came to the front of his mind. He saw Mitsuki, beautiful and terrifying in his true form, throwing himself in front of the water key guardian, shielding the blonde from the deadly blow.

"Mitsuki chose to take the beast guardian's attack for you because he could not bear to see you hurt. Such a sentimental little monster, isn't he?" Anger flared, temporarily shielding him from the guilt that was making his heart feel heavy. 

_Mitsuki is not a monster!_ Boruto snarled. Momoshiki ignored him and pressed forward the memory of Mitsuki bleeding out in his arms. Boruto was forced to relive the panic, despair and crushing guilt. His heart suffered a dangerous crack. 

"It was fortunate you had the scales or he would have died and all for _your_ sake." The cruel memory melted and reformed, this time as Sarada in the poison flats. He watched as she pulled him free of the python nest he had been stubbornly refusing to leave. He was on the ground, once again screaming for her to stop. The fire spell erupted, consuming everything and throwing Sarada back with its explosive power. 

"She had not intended to die for you. But your recklessness and need to be reunited with your love almost cost her life." Momoshiki drawled in his bored voice. The guilt was crippling and Boruto felt his resolve suffer another deep crack. Slowly, the cold he had been fighting began to seep in, pressing into the cracks in his heart and forced them wider. 

"That's right." Momoshiki said with glee, "This quest is too dangerous. They've been in danger countless times on this journey because of you. If you were gone, they'd be safe. There would be no need for them to fight anymore. They could go home and live happily in safety if it weren't for you."

Something in Momoshiki's taunts rang true. He'd had the same dark thoughts before. Maybe, they were better off without him. With that thought, all Boruto's remaining defenses fell. The cold poured into his heart and the darkness took over.

Boruto drifted in and out of the darkness. There was no sense of time in this void, no sense of existence or even of self. There was only nothingness. Occasionally, a sound would drift to him but otherwise all was silent. He felt tempted to just allow himself to sink completely into the dark but something deep within was fighting it. It was a battle he felt like he was slowly losing.

Then, his senses began to surface again. First, there were flashes of light, followed by images and faces he didn't recognize. Suddenly, pain exploded through his body from his back. A lingering burning sensation and a feeling of wet settled in his head and shoulder despite the return of the numbing darkness. More maddening flashes came and went but the void stubbornly remained until it was hard to breathe.

Something was crushing him. The air was pushed from his lungs and he fought futilely to get it back. As he started to gag, the darkness was driven away and his mind was cleared. Everything was bright before his eyes and he was surrounded by white and blue. He rolled his head to the side and recognition drove away the last of the fog in his mind. 

"Mitsuki?" Boruto whispered with what little breath he had left. The precious name drove back the last of the cold but the relief didn't last. Without warning, he was burning. His entire body was on fire. His being down to his core was being consumed and reduced to ashes. He screamed his agony as his body convulsed from the pain. Whatever held him released its grip and he fell to his knees holding his splitting head.

Gentle arms pulled him in and he didn't fight their tug. Somehow in spite of his agony, he knew it was Mitsuki. Instinctively, he buried himself in the source of comfort, searching escape from his suffering. As quickly as it came, the pain vanished. Feeling spent, he collapsed heavily onto Mitsuki. Unconsciousness was a welcome relief but the aftershocks of the experience reverberated in the darkness. Vaguely, he was aware of Mitsuki holding him and voices were just on the edge of his hearing.

Just as he was daring to feel relief, the cold returned. It wasn't as thick as before and this time, there was no darkness and his sense of self was preserved. Boruto wished that the darkness would return. It was as if he was a prisoner in his own mind. He was forced to watch through the windows of his eyes as he attacked Mitsuki and Sarada in turn. He was hurting them and he couldn't stop. He fought his body but it was as if the controls had been handed over to someone else. 

_No!_ Boruto shouted in his mind. He could only watch in horror as Mitsuki flew across the cavern and collided with a crystal-like ice column with a sickening crunch. Mitsuki's body twisted from the impact and fell hard to rest with the debris below. He felt magic power building in his body as he advanced on Mitsuki's prone form. _No! NO! Please, Sarada, someone, anyone! Stop me!_ he cried in his mind but no matter how hard he fought it, his body did not slow.

He was standing over Mitsuki as he looked up at him. Their eyes met and Boruto felt his heart shatter. The pain and sadness he saw in Mitsuki's eyes was too much. Then Boruto attacked. _MITSUKI!!_ He tried to scream as he watched Mitsuki's limp body fly through the air, crash through blocks of ice and remain still. His beautiful white skin was bloodied and large patches were starting to bloom blue and purple. _Enough!_ Boruto begged whomever was in control _Please! I'm going to kill him!_ But he started to advance on Mitsuki again. 

"Why does it matter?" Momoshiki's voice rose, cold and mocking his pleas, "Everyone you love will die by your hand one way or another. Or should I say, "our" hand?" Boruto dismay tore Boruto apart as his magic pulsed and he reached for Mitsuki. He couldn't let this happen. Somehow, he had to stop this. _Help! Please someone! Stop me! Kill me!_

"Boruto! Wake up!!" Sarada's voice cut through the air like a knife, cutting the strings controlling Boruto. His magic dissipated and he allowed his hand to fall. He stood staring at Mitsuki. His body was still and broken, laying in a shallow pool of freezing blood mixed with ice. He had done this. Mitsuki was hurt and it was all his fault. Something grabbed his shoulder roughly and spun him around but he did not resist.

Sarada stood in front of him. She was panting, bloody and staring at him intently. He tilted his head slightly in confusion as he looked at her. Her eyes looked different. One was glowing red with her fire magic but the other was glowing purple and shimmered with what looked like black and white tongues of fire. He was only just aware that she was shaking him.

"Boruto! We have to get out of here!" She yelled in his face over the roaring of the key guardian. He heard her words but they didn't feel like they were sinking in. He understood her but her voice was little more than noise to him. He studied her face and observed that her new purple eye was streaming blood as it remained fixed on him without blinking. She looked like she was straining to maintain a spell but he didn't understand. What spell was she struggling with?

He glanced down at himself for answers and saw that the lines from his curse were pulsing with bright blue light and his fingers were stained red with blood. It was as if everything truly became real as he took in the scarlet liquid drying on his fingers. This wasn't dream. It was all real. 

Ice shook and fell around them as the golem renewed its roars. The red light from its eyes drowned out most of its other features and cast the cavern in an eerie light. In that moment, he understood. Momoshiki's damned prophecy was coming true. He had failed to change his destiny. He was being forced to choose between those he loved and his own life. Still, the choice was clear. He would always choose them.

Boruto knew what he had to do. Maybe, just maybe it was better this way. Mitsuki and Sarada could finally go home and they would never have to risk their lives for him ever again. Yes, this could be his gift to them. He would transform into Momoshiki after he was finished but he knew there would be a moment when he was vulnerable; a window of opportunity they could use either escape or kill him. 

He knew Sarada would be upset at first but she was strong, the strongest person he knew. She would get over this just like she did everything else. Mitsuki would be sad but he had his brother and his father. They would help him to move on and then he would probably realize he was better off. Stiffly but resolutely, he took steady steps towards the guardian. The sound of his name stopped him for only a moment. His heart ached as he turned back to face Sarada. 

"Sarada... I'm sorry, for everything. Take Mitsuki and go. I'll take care of this." Boruto said, his voice much calmer than he felt. Despite his resolve, it still hurt that this was it. He would never bicker pointlessly with Sarada again. He wouldn't get to know a life with Mitsuki by his side. But, if he could save them here and allow them to return home safely, then he was satisfied. 

The thought gave him a strange feeling of peace. He could see Sarada yelling at him but he ignored her and turned to face the guardian. He lifted his hand and arcane magic began to pool again in his palm. His skin burned as the roots of the curse spread over the rest of his body. He had faith in Sarada. He knew she would never stop trying as long as there was hope but once the curse was complete, he knew she would go. She would protect Mitsuki. He knew all the way through to his core that they would be okay.

The ice golem reached for him with its deadly clawed hands but Boruto stood his ground. As the arcane blast released and the golem shattered, he knew it was finished. He turned to look at Sarada and Mitsuki one last time. Mitsuki was still unconscious and he felt grateful for that. Sarada was staring at him with an expression of horror but it was okay. She would be okay. As he felt himself disappearing into the light, he went with a smile.


	4. The Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst but Sarada saves the day!

Horror rooted Sarada to the spot. The overwhelming feelings of helplessness and disbelief choked her as she watched her brother disappear into the white light of the arcane blast. He wasn't this stupid. He wasn't really throwing away everything they had worked for; everything they had gone through _hell_ for. Not after all she and Mitsuki had done to keep him alive. 

The cavern shook, the roof fell and she felt her body go numb. As Boruto's blue eyes disappeared, she felt like it was her life, not the cavern, that was crumbling. She dropped to her knees as pieces of ice flew in every direction but she did not shield herself. This wasn't real. He wasn't doing this to her. She had been so close!

In all the madness of his tirade, her eye had started to feel strange. When she focused with it, she could see magic, like gossamer strings, connecting Boruto to the guardian. That was the answer, she just knew it. That was why they couldn't hurt the guardian without hurting Boruto too. She didn't know how she did it, but she was able to remove the possession enough to free him at least partially so that he was himself again. 

Sarada had been ecstatic. She could push back the arcane! With time, she might be able to find a way to slow the curse too! But instead, the perfect idiot was choosing to throw his life away. Anger rose up in her, burning her insides even as shock forced the air from her lungs. Did he not think about what this was doing to her? To Mitsuki? She gasped shallowly, drowning within herself with angry grief as the light faded.

The proverbial dust was slow to clear. When it did, all was as she expected. The guardian was gone and Boruto's body lay among the rubble. The curse lines covered his face, his chest, everything up to his left wrist. They needed to be ready. She knew that any second now, he would transform and she and Mitsuki would be forced to kill him while they had the chance. As her thoughts touched on Mitsuki, she heard him groan. He was stirring somewhere to her left. Numbly, she turned to watch even though she didn't want to see what she knew was going to happen.

The Serpent Prince gingerly sat up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. His golden eyes moved over the remains of the guardian, the destroyed ice cavern, the sky showing through the partially collapsed ceiling, and the sunlight spilling across the body of his beloved Sun. His face slowly contorted with horror as he realized what he was seeing.

"Boruto!!" He cried the precious name as he half scrambled, half crawled to Boruto. Mitsuki kneeled and took Boruto into his shaking arms, pressing his body to his chest and burying his face in the neck of his lost beloved. For what felt like an eternity, there was silence except for the echoes of crumbling ice and Mitsuki's labored breathing. 

Sarada felt tears sting her eyes as the reality set in. Her stomach clenched and she fought the urge to vomit. A voice in her head told her that she needed to move. Boruto was going to transform and they needed to either run or prepare for battle. But, as she watched Mitsuki grieve over Boruto's body, she knew he wouldn't be able to leave. It would all be up to her but she couldn't move. Just like Mitsuki, her sorrow held her in place. 

"Please... Sarada..." Mitsuki's soft voice drifted through the ringing quiet to meet her. It was a moment before she realized he had spoken at all. 

"Mitsuki...?" She whispered.

"Sarada, please... kill me." Mitsuki begged, his voice stronger this time. His words sent deep chills through her body. She slid from her knees to sit sideways on the ice. She had half expected this but she still felt woefully unable to handle it. 

"No...Mitsuki, I can't." She was just able to wheeze around the tightness in her chest and the emptiness of her lungs.

"Please, Sarada!" Mitsuki cried out. His bloodied body shook as he clawed weakly at Boruto's hair with his good arm. "He was my Sun! What is the moon without the sun?! I cannot live without him! Please!" Mitsuki's angry and anguished cry tore at Sarada's insides but she remained resolute. 

"No, Mitsuki! I can't! It's not what _he_ would want!" She miraculously found the strength to yell back. Mitsuki did not respond but instead let out a pained wail of loss that caused what was left of Sarada's heart to shatter. The tears in her eyes began to fall as she pulled her knees to her chest, attempting to use them as a shield against her pain. Her sobs shook her frame. They did nothing to drown out Mitsuki's cries of agony.

Eventually, Mitsuki's cries faded to soft sobs. As the seconds stretched on, Sarada realized that something was wrong. Something should have happened by now but nothing had. The quiet stretched on, broken only by Mitsuki's sobs and repeated muffled pleas for death. Why hadn't it happened yet? Why hadn't the possession begun? She needed answers. She forced herself painfully to her feet, made her way over to Mitsuki and kneeled by his side. She tried to examine Boruto's body but Mitsuki flinched and pulled him away with a low hiss. 

"It's okay, Mitsuki." She soothed the basilisk gently. Involuntarily, Mitsuki relaxed and allowed her to look at Boruto but he did not let go. Boruto wasn't breathing and his skin felt cold and clammy. All that she could see of his skin was covered with the lines of the curse but they were not glowing anymore and the horn was gone. His entire body was limp except for his left hand which was closed tightly around something. Again she wondered, if the curse was complete, then why wasn't he transforming? 

She examined his left hand more closely. Unlike the rest of his body, the back was free of curse lines. Sarada went to check his right hand to confirm her suspicion. As she thought, his right was covered with lines up to the knuckles and it was hanging limp and open. Something had stopped the curse before it was completed. She considered for a moment the possibility of his death being what had stopped it but that didn't make sense. His wounds were superficial for the most part and none were life-threatening. 

Then what had held back the curse? The answer had to be in his hand. She went to peel open his fingers but it proved to be a difficult task, which was also strange. If Boruto was dead, then how was he still clinging so tightly to whatever this was? With great effort, she pried open his fingers and peered into his palm. A bronze key met her eyes. It was identical to their other keys except this one had an enormous emerald set into the handle: the earth key.

Sarada held his hand open with one hand and took the key from Boruto's palm with the other. As soon as the key was free, Boruto convulsed. His hand fell limp and the curse lines stared to inch up his wrist. _Of course! The keys!_ Sarada's mind screamed at her as she pressed the key back into his hand. Somehow, he had managed to grab a hold of the key and it had stopped the curse's progression. Her mostly finished translation recalled from her memory. 

The keys were powerful in their own right. They maintained the seal on the Heart of the Earth by keeping the arcane magic there in check. Surly they could keep something as simple as a arcane curse at bay. A shiver of panic passed through her core when the progress of the curse slowed but did not stop. How could she have been so stupid! Boruto wasn't dead. What he was, she didn't know but she was certain that it wasn't too late.

"He's not dead, Mitsuki! Help me!" Sarada cried. Mitsuki looked at her like he hardly dared to hope. He obeyed quickly, moving Boruto so he laid in his lap but was exposed enough for Sarada to work on him.

Quickly, she dug in her pockets for the other two keys. Her eye was starting to feel strange again. She could see the arcane magic pulsing through the lines of Boruto's curse. She looked at the keys in her hand and watched them glow with their special power. She could do this. 

She pressed the keys firmly into Boruto's right palm. She glanced back at the advancing lines on Boruto's left hand as observed as they crawled to a halt. Encouraged, she tried to maneuver Boruto out of Mitsuki's lap. The basilisk made to protest as he tightened his grip on Boruto. "It's okay, Mitsuki." She repeated in an attempt to sooth him again. He was more reluctant this time but he did loosen his grip, allowing Sarada to maneuver Boruto until he was laying on the ice between them. She took both of Boruto's hands and positioned them on his chest with the palms together, enclosing the keys. Immediately, white light poured from between his fingers and palms. Carefully, Sarada focused on the keys with her eye, gently coaxing out their power.

She could feel the curse resisting. The lines ignited electric blue once again but gradually, the blue faded to white as she continued to steadily pull out the power of the keys. Slowly, the lines began to recede, starting with the ones around his left wrist. Their retreat gathered in speed, leaving clean flesh in their wake, until they receded back into Boruto's right palm. 

The quick burst of white light that followed nearly blinded her. She immediately clamped her hands over his, holding the keys steady. The roots of the curse had been removed but the process wasn't finished. She had to seal it or else the curse would just return. However, doing so meant cutting off its "food source". She would have to seal Boruto's magic power too. She looked regretfully at Boruto's still face. She didn't want to do this to him but it was the only way to save him. 

"Idiot, this is for your own good." She muttered under her breath. She focused her new power and long bright ribbons of floating runes radiated from their hands. They wove their way up Boruto's arms and around his body. As they slowly covered his skin, a bright magic circle appeared in the ice below him. Sarada heard some muttering as the spell progressed and it was a moment before she realized it was coming from her.

The runes grew brighter until Sarada could hardly stand their light. When they completely covered Boruto, they froze, sank into his flesh and vanished. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had changed. The lines of the curse were gone but Boruto still lay for dead on the remains of the magic circle that had carved itself into the ice. Then Sarada jumped as Boruto suddenly gasped and inhaled deeply, his back arching with the force of life's violent return. Mitsuki lunged forward, practically elbowing Sarada out of the way as he tried to steady and comfort his Sun. 

Eventually, Boruto's breathing evened out and his body relaxed but he did not wake. His hands fell away and the keys sparkled and glowed softly on the exposed skin of his chest. Sarada reached in to remove the keys. As she moved them away, their auras quickly dimmed and Boruto let out a pained whimper. She returned them quickly and he relaxed once again. It appeared the keys would have to stay on him at all times in order for the seal to hold. 

Still, Sarada let out a shaky sigh of relief as she watched Boruto's rest. Mitsuki stared at Boruto with open awe. Carefully, he gathered him into his arms again, relief visibly washing over him as he held his precious Prince close. Sarada smiled in spite of herself.

"There." She said in a shaky voice, "Aren't you glad I didn't kill you?" She asked with a hint of laughter. A small but genuine smile bloomed on Mitsuki's lips and he silently nodded without looking at her. She guessed he had decided to become mute once again. It was of no matter. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she climbed to her feet. Now that Boruto was safe, they needed to find a way out of here. 

"Sarada..." The sound of her softly spoken name brought her attention back to the Serpent Prince. "Thank you." His voice was low but he was looking straight into her eyes as he said it. There was a soft glow in his golden orbs and his face reflected the sincerity of his gratitude. 

"You're welcome." She muttered. She looked away quickly as her cheeks started to warm. For the first time since they met, Sarada could see what Boruto saw in Mitsuki.


	5. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, chapter 40 is here! Sorry for the delay. I know that's not normal. The one shot I was working on still refuses to end and I had to get back to my main work. Hopefully the boys will wrap that one up soon but we will see.
> 
> Anyway, it's been time to move on with this story for a long time.

The light consumed everything around Boruto except for a single particle of darkness. One instinct, he reached for it. Something inside told him that it was very important for him to take it and hold onto it tightly. The moment his fingers closed around the object, the light disappeared and he was lost in darkness. How long he remained in darkness, he did not know but he was aware of the sound of birds chirping. 

This was very odd, since Boruto had expected to remain in the nothingness forever. With effort, he cracked his eyes and was instantly blinded by the sun. He blinked to clear his vision and looked around. He was laying outdoors in a forest and it appeared to be just after dawn. The air was cool on his face but his body felt pleasantly warm. He glanced down and saw a shock of silvery blue hair. Mitsuki's head was resting on his shoulder under the blankets, sheltered from the cold of morning.

Mitsuki was sound asleep with his arms and legs firmly wrapped around Boruto's body. He smiled to himself as he gazed lovingly down at Mitsuki and returned his lover's embrace. A tear of relief slipped from his eye. He had been convinced he'd never see Mitsuki again.

"Good, you're awake." Sarada's low voice drew his attention away from his adoration. She was sitting on a rock by the fire with her back to him. Something about her tone made him stare. Slowly, she stood and turned towards a large cluster of pine trees. "Come with me." She said simply, leaving no room for argument. 

"Mitsuki-" Boruto started to wake his lover but Sarada cut him off. 

"Let him sleep. You just come with me." Her voice was sharp that time. Deeply confused, Boruto disentangled himself from Mitsuki's grip and fumbled out of the blankets and into the crisp morning air. Much to Boruto's surprise, the basilisk did not stir. He hardly even moved except to curl more tightly within the blankets. It was very strange but his curiosity overcame his confusion for the time-being. He hurried to catch up with Sarada but his mind was racing. He had questions, not the least of which being why he was awake at all. So distracted was he, that he didn't see Sarada's fist.

It collided hard with the side of his face. The impact lifted him off his feet and he crashed to the dusty ground in a baffled heap. He covered his stinging cheek with his hand and turned shocked eyes up to Sarada who was standing over him. She was panting from the effort of self restraint as she rubbed her swelling knuckles. 

"Ow, Sarada! What was that for?!" Boruto snarled up at her. He gave her his best glare while carefully watching her other limbs in case she decided to suddenly renew her assault. She looked like she desperately wanted to. 

"You are such. A. Fucking. Idiot." She ground out slowly, clearly too angry to speak properly. "How. Dare. You." She spat as she lifted her fist to strike him again. 

"What, Sarada?! What is your PROBLEM?!" Boruto cried as he scrambled backwards to escape her newest offensive. He wasn't fast enough. 

"My _problem_ is your idiotic suicide attempt!" Sarada roared. Her eyes flashed red as she kicked his side.

"Ow! Sarada! Fucking stop it!" Boruto shouted, "And it wasn't a _suicide attempt_!" He struggled back to his feet and attempted to brush the dirt off his clothes while staying outside of melee range. 

"Then what the hell would _you_ call it?!" Sarada shouted back as she advanced on him again, "Because it sure looked like you were killing yourself to me!" Sarada's furious face was mere inches from his nose. He nearly fell again, tripping over mossy stones in his attempt to get away from her. 

"I was trying to save you! Both of you!" Boruto yelled as he regained his shaky footing. "You couldn't defeat the key guardian."

"We had it under control until you got your bright idea!"

"Oh really?!" Boruto countered, truly finding his own anger, "I wouldn't call Mitsuki unconscious and you battered 'under control'!" It was Sarada's turn to back off as Boruto advanced this time. "I had to do it, Sarada! The key guardians can only be killed by an intense arcane blast! If I hadn't done it, it would have killed you and Mitsuki! There was no other way!" Sarada blinked as she considered his words for a moment. Then, she renewed her attack.

"You IDIOT! There is _always_ another way! I had just freed you from the guardian's spell! We could have taken Mitsuki and retreated! Come up with another plan!" She paused to gasp for air. Boruto opened his mouth to retort but Sarada got there first. 

"After all we've been through, you were going to throw it all away like THAT?!" Sarada shouted. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. It was the tears that kept him silent. "After all Mitsuki and I have gone through! After all the pain and sacrifices we made to keep you alive, you'd really throw it all away as if it meant NOTHING!" 

The tears flowed faster down her face and Boruto felt his cheeks burn with his shame. He hadn't thought about it that way. The way she said it, his actions seemed pretty selfish.

"That's why I did it. I thought that you two wouldn't have to suffer for me anymore if I was gone. You could finally go home and forget about me..." Boruto's honest explanation dropped off lamely. His reasons sounded weak even to his own ears. When the new silence stretched on unbroken, he glanced up at Sarada and saw that she was gaping at him.

"You really are an idiot." She said in a voice that left no doubt as to how awed she was at his stupidity. "If we really were better off without you, would we have done all this to keep you safe in the first place? Why would we risk so much and endure so much unless we couldn't live without you?" Sarada's voice faltered and she dropped into ragged sobs. 

Boruto could only watch as she cried. What she was saying made sense but she just didn't understand. They would have died if he hadn't done it. Everything that Momoshiki had told him was coming true before his eyes. It was his life or theirs and he had chosen theirs. 

"Do you have any idea what we went through after you threw your life away? Do you know what you did to Mitsuki?" Sarada asked, pulling Boruto from his justifications. He stayed silent and kept his eyes trained on his feet. He didn't want to know but she continued anyway, "He begged me to kill him, Boruto! Over and over he begged for death because he didn't want to live without you."

The silence that followed rang in Boruto's ears. The thought of Mitsuki hurting so much that he'd beg for death, even after what he had done to him, crushed his chest until he felt he could drown in his guilt. He glanced back at the camp where Mitsuki was still resting peacefully.

"Does he know?" Boruto asked quietly.

"No." Sarada said curtly, "And if you have any decency, you won't tell him." With that, she spun on her heel and marched back towards camp, intent on leaving him alone in the trees. Boruto watched her go but he still had questions. He still didn't understand why he was alive in the first place or why Mitsuki had slept right through their fight. He hurried to catch up and fell into step beside her. 

"How did you save me?" Boruto asked, "I know I felt the curse cover my body. How did you manage-" Boruto's question fell off as he glanced down at his right hand. The lines of the curse were gone. He froze in disbelief as he stared at his clean skin. He tore the sleeve of his already tattered shirt and examined his arm but only more clear skin met his eyes. "It's gone!!" He cried. He turned disbelieving eyes up to Sarada, who rolled hers. 

"It's not gone, idiot. I sealed it temporarily." Boruto stared at her, mouth agape. She reached out with a chuckle and lifted his chin. His mouth closed with an audible _click_ , "I told you, there's always another way." She said haughtily before continuing her stroll back to camp. 

"But... But _how?!_ " Boruto finally stuttered out. 

"The keys." She said simply as she gestured to her own neck in a way that said he should check his. Boruto grabbed at his neck and found that all three keys were strung on a chain that hung around his neck in place of the crystal necklace. Now that he saw them, he wondered how he hadn't noticed earlier. Boruto was still staring at them when Sarada continued, "They counter arcane magic. I was able to harness their power to seal the curse as well as your magic power."

"How did you do that? You can't use arc- What do you mean you _'sealed my magic power'?!_ " Boruto yelped as her words sank in. 

"It turns out I can use arcane magic and it was for your own good, idiot. You've proven more than once that you cannot be trusted with magic." Boruto couldn't see her face but he could hear her eye roll. 

"Damn it..." He muttered angrily. He was grateful that she had found a way to save him but not being able to use magic made him feel naked and vulnerable.

"I believe the words you are looking for are _'thank you'_." Sarada called back to him. He glared at her back but didn't answer. Sarada was still smiling smugly to herself as she sat by the fire and returned to cooking. Boruto did his best to ignore her and went back to Mituski, who was still sound asleep in their blankets. Boruto was baffled. Mitsuki was not a heavy sleeper. Reading his mind, Sarada called over, "Turns out sleeping spells are arcane in nature and are very easy to learn."

She snapped her fingers and immediately Mitsuki began to stir. As the basilisk started to uncurl, large patches of blue and black marring porcelain white skin met Boruto's eyes. Mitsuki turned his face up towards the morning sun, drinking in its heat and revealing an angry black and green mark staining most of his left jaw and cheek. Blotchy red spots bloomed where several scales were missing.

Boruto felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had done this to Mitsuki. All of these injuries were his fault, dealt to Mitsuki with his own hands. He wasn't allowed to dwell long on his self-loathing. Gold glittered in the light as Mitsuki blinked open his eyes. Boruto's expression softened as he smiled at the man he loved. 

"Good morning." Boruto said weakly around the tightness of his throat. At the sound of his voice, Mitsuki's face whipped towards Boruto and he squinted hard against the light. Boruto realized too late that the sun was directly behind him. Then Mitsuki's eyes grew impossibly wide. He sat up quickly, maintaining eye contact with Boruto as he threw off the blankets. 

The sudden movement made Mitsuki wince slightly but he gave no other indication that he was aware of his injuries. He stared, as if he was afraid Boruto would disappear if he so much as blinked. Boruto reached out, trying to steady Mitsuki. He was going to hurt himself if he kept moving like that. He reached for Boruto's face but he stopped just short. Boruto took one of Mitsuki's hands in his own. 

"I'm okay, Mitsuki." He said softly. Mitsuki ran the cool fingers of his free hand through Boruto's hair then pulled him forward, catching his lips in a hard kiss. Boruto sighed as he pressed eagerly into the kiss. He carefully wrapped his arms around Mitsuki's slender waist and pulled him close. His lover's many injuries dominated the forefront of his mind and he was determined not to aggravate them. He allowed his hands to explore Mitsuki's body gingerly, as if he were made of glass.

If Mitsuki was hurt as badly as it appeared, he didn't show it. He pressed himself against Boruto's body needily, as though he felt no pain at all. When they came up for air, Mitsuki slid into Boruto's arms and embraced him tightly. 

"Boruto..." He whispered as he buried his face in Boruto's neck. Boruto held his lover close as his lithe form began to tremble with emotion. Boruto did his best to comfort him but he was being overcome with emotions himself.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki. I'm so sorry... I did this..." He whispered over and over.

"It's okay, Boruto." Mituski said when he was able to speak again. He pulled back slightly and wiped a tear from his gleaming eye. "You're safe now and that is all I care about." He finished with an honest, if watery smile. Boruto gave a pained smile in return. The guilt in his chest was crushing his heart as he studied Mitsuki's injured face. The nasty bruise on his jaw was slightly swollen and irritated flesh surrounded the missing scales on his cheek and neck. 

Boruto allowed his forced smile to drop as he gently brushed the backs of his fingers across Mitsuki's battered flesh. Mitsuki took his hand and pressed his palm against his bruised cheek. 

"Mitsuki..." Boruto began but he felt like he was choking on the words.

"Don't, Boruto." Mitsuki said firmly, "That wasn't you."

"But, it wa-" Boruto tried to protest but Mitsuki cut him off. 

"It wasn't you." Mitsuki repeated himself, "I have you back now and _that_ is what matters." Boruto was speechless as he stared back into Mitsuki's adoring eyes. He didn't deserve Mitsuki. What could he have possibly done to win the love of this beautiful creature?

"I love you." Boruto said at last, the words escaping his mouth without permission. Mitsuki beamed at him.

"I love you too, Boruto." Mitsuki breathed as he pulled Boruto forward and placed another pure kiss on his lips. Boruto pushed forward, deepening the kiss and pressing Mitsuki against his body with one arm and flailed with the blankets with his other. Somehow, he managed to wiggle them back into the blankets without breaking them apart. 

Botuto gasped and moaned his excitement as Mitsuki nipped at his bottom lip. His hands had just begun to lift Mitsuki's shirt, exposing smooth scales to his eager fingers.

"Damn it, Boruto! I'm _right here_!!" Sarada snapped. Boruto growled as he lifted his head from the blankets, slightly pulling away from Mitsuki's embrace. 

"Then go get some firewood or something!" Boruto snapped back before promptly returning to undressing Mitsuki. The last things he heard before he drowned himself in Mitsuki was Sarada cursing as she stormed off and Mitsuki laughing lightly in his arms.


	6. The Merchant Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me hard but in the end, I feel pretty good about it. It did fight me hard and I am sure there still some problems so there will be occasional edits as I fix it here and there. Until then, I'm sick of looking at it so enjoy!

"You two are hopeless!" Sarada scolded as she re-bandaged a wound on Mitsuki's side. Boruto sat nearby him and watched quietly. Guilt gnawed mercilessly at his insides as he saw the true extent of Mitsuki's injuries. He had learned from her earlier, after she had finished being angry about being forced to give them some "private time", that she and Mitsuki had been camped out for two days waiting for him to come to. The basilisk still looked so battered and broken even after healing for two days. 

"Every other day you idiots are trying to die for each other but _that ends now!_ " Sarada continued her lecture. She finished binding Mitsuki's new bandages, then she gestured sternly for Boruto to sit beside him. Boruto obeyed quietly. As soon as he was sitting, Sarada snapped her fingers and pointed at his shirt, demanding that he remove it, saving her voice for lecturing. 

Again, Boruto obeyed and allowed her to inspect the bandages on his shoulder as she continued to berate them endlessly. He only half listened to her lecturing as she changed his bandages. Mostly, it was the usual grumbling except this time in plural. Words like "idiots" and "stupid" and "could have died". Mitsuki sat and listened dutifully to her scoldings. She must have known that Boruto wasn't listening because her attentions were rough and her movements jerky. He winced as she pulled the bandages tighter than necessary. 

Boruto glanced over at Mitsuki again. They would need to wait at least another three days before he would feel comfortable with the basilisk traveling again. Mitsuki met his gaze and smiled. Boruto returned it then looked around, studying their surroundings for the first time. The campsite wasn't bad. They were nestled in a small clearing in a tall evergreen forest. The ground was rocky and gravelly in places. The breeze was cool but it was still significantly warmer here. He assumed that was because they were at a lower altitude. 

Through the trees, Boruto could just make out a grand view of the vast plains below. They would have to cross them to get to the fourth and final key. If he were honest, he was feeling apprehensive about it. They had already endured so much and had barely survived each time. Who knew what new horrors awaited them in the lair of the guardian of the fire key. 

They also had the added problem of his magic power being sealed. Without it, they had no way to slay the guardian. Momoshiki's words echoed in his mind, _They can only be killed by arcane magic..._ If they faced the guardian now, they would certainly be killed. Boruto fidgeted nervously with his right hand as he glanced from Mitsuki to Sarada in turn. 

Boruto knew they would never stop, no matter what the danger. It was no use trying to convince them that it was hopeless. The quest was futile but they still refused to let him die. At this rate, he was doomed to watch those most precious to him perish and to grieve them until the seal on his curse inevitably and mercifully broke. He couldn't let that happen but he didn't know how to stop them. 

"Boruto! Are you listening to me?!" Sarada snapped as she squeezed his injury. Hot pain shot down his arm and into his neck, dragging his attention back to her.

"Ow! Yes, Sarada! We get it! We're idiots, blah, blah blah. We'll be more careful from now on." Boruto's weak attempt to pacify her had no effect. As she visibly prepared her retort and Boruto readied for the fight, Mitsuki's soft voice cut them both off. 

"Please, Boruto." The strain in Mitsuki's voice made Boruto stare in shock at his lover. "Please, be more careful. I... I can't live without you." Mitsuki's eyes dropped to the ground. Boruto's heart suffered a near-fatal stab of guilt as he took in the pain on Mitsuki's face. He had sworn to love Mitsuki more than he had hurt him and yet here he was hurting him again. All he wanted was to wipe away the hurt and pain that he had caused and promise that he would never harm him again. He reached for Mitsuki and cupped his uninjured cheek in his palm. Mitsuki leaned into his touch. 

"Hey." Boruto said gently, coaxing the golden eyes he adored to meet his own, "I'll be more careful. I promise." Mitsuki's look turned adoring. He covered Boruto's hand with his own and placed a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. Boruto slid his fingers into Mitsuki's silvery blue hair and leaned in. Mitsuki's eyes fluttered as he closed the distance with Boruto. 

"Will you two _please_ stop gazing into each other's eyes and acknowledge me!" Sarada snapped. Boruto sighed but he still pecked Mitsuki's plush lips before turning to deal with Sarada. "I'm trying to talk to you two and it is hard enough to get you both to listen when you're _not_ all over each other!"

"Fine!" Boruto snapped, throwing his hands in the air and turning dramatically to face her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Obviously, I want to talk about our next move!" Sarada practically snarled. 

"Yeah, what about it? We can't go anywhere right now. It will be another three days before we can even consider moving on." Boruto argued, thinking of Mitsuki's still fresh injuries. 

"Boruto, we can't stay here forever." Sarada responded as she held the sides of her head in frustration. "It's warm now but what if another blizzard comes through? We would need some kind of shelter." Boruto felt a ripple of irritation pass through his body. Why did she always have to have a good point? The mountains had proven that wide swings in weather happened rapidly and anything was possible. 

Boruto wanted to give Mitsuki time to heal but he didn't want to risk him freezing to death either. There was no choice. They had to move. However, the prairies didn't look much better than the mountains. They were flat and vast and even from here, Boruto knew they would be completely exposed. Still, they would be warmer than the mountains. He could feel himself caving but he didn't have to like it. He turned back to Mitsuki.

"Do you feel up to traveling?" Boruto asked, allowing his worry to show through. Mitsuki took Boruto's hand in his. Boruto tried not to wince at the purple and blue he saw blooming on the edge of his pale wrist. 

"I can do it, Boruto." Mitsuki said confidently. Boruto resigned with a deep sigh. 

"Fine. But we will go slowly." Boruto said firmly towards Sarada. She gave him a look like he had just stated the obvious but, with some visible effort, she let it go. 

It was late in the day when they set out so they didn't make it very far. They had only just reached the base of the foothills when when they were forced to stop again. They spent a cool night in the shadows of the mountains before they struck out again at dawn, heading across the plains to the northeast. Soon, the grasslands stretched to the horizon in all directions in an endless display of dull gold with soft green undertones.

In the week that followed, their pace remained consistent, if slow. Boruto refused to go any faster for fear of straining Mitsuki but, as the prairie stretched on and their supplies dwindled, Boruto was feeling more and more anxious. The great grasslands were vast and desolate. Only once every few days they would come across a grove of tall cottonwood trees beside a tiny trickle of water surrounded by inedible shrubs. 

They ran out of food long before they'd seen a major landmark and Boruto's anxiety was fast turning to panic. Mitsuki got them through the next few days by hunting small game but they were starting to run dangerously low on water. They only had enough to get through three more days, if they didn't find another creek when they saw it. It was the landmark they had been searching for.

Boruto stood on the crest of a short hill overlooking the Merchant Road. This was the largest trade road in the kingdom. It cut through the patchy greens and golds of the grasslands like a long and lazily winding brown snake. Huge caravans of wealthy merchant wagons, heavily laden with their wares, passed here between the capitol of his father's kingdom and the capitol of the kingdom to the northwest. 

A heavy dust cloud clung to the road some miles away. It was still far off but it meant that a merchant convoy was coming towards them. Boruto was relieved. They could barter for what they needed with the merchants. Boruto was familiar with the merchant caravans. He had gone with his father to greet them many times. They were friendly enough to those with gold but they could be shrewd and difficult to deal with at times. 

Boruto was grateful for the practice his father had given him. He knew how to deal with them even if he didn't have the added bargaining weight of his title to play with. One way or another, they could get what they needed. From the size of the dust cloud, Boruto could guess which caravan this was. This was the largest caravan that traveled between the capitols. They spent half the year in the neighboring Kingdom, and the other half in his home. 

Boruto was surprised that they had happened upon them at this time. They were at least a month early. Typically, they arrived in early July and King Naruto would always hold a festival in honor of their arrival. It was one of the largest events of the year. Why they were running into them in early June was a mystery but it was a small matter. Why they were early meant nothing to them as long as they could get what they needed.

They would need to disguise themselves. Since these people spent time in the capitol, he and Sarada would be recognized immediately and they would try to slay Mitsuki on sight. It would be a hassle to do but he would have to teach the illusion spell to Sarada. She was a fast learner and it was the simplest way to disguise themselves even if the spell didn't last long.

Although they traveled through the day, they did not make it to the caravan before sunset. They agreed that it would be best to wait until morning to make themselves known so they settled in to camp for the night. They chose a spot behind a small bluff where their fire would be hidden from the Merchant camp. They did not want to draw unwanted visitors. 

Sarada sat with Boruto by the fire, focusing intently as he taught her the finer points of the illusion spell. Mitsuki had kissed Boruto goodbye and set out hunting about half an hour earlier. Boruto was still leery about Mitsuki overexerting himself but the basilisk had insisted that he was strong enough for the task. Sarada was a quick study and she had just about gotten the hang of it when a female voice caught their attention. It was high and shrill and it was coming closer. 

Boruto and Sarada stood and positioned themselves cautiously with their back to the bluff. They waited tensely until two people rounded the corner. One was Mitsuki who was carrying two large dead rabbits. The other was a young woman. She was round with mocha skin that almost matched her well-groomed, maple colored hair. Her bright yellow eyes were ornately decorated with colored glitter and her full lips shone brightly with liberally applied balm. The dress she wore was flashy and clearly made from fine silk. 

Obviously, she was from the caravan but Boruto just barley registered her features. He was too busy staring at her arm which was clinging to Mitsuki's. Boruto felt like his body was being doused in ice water as he looked at the girl clinging to his lover. Sarada stood rooted to the spot by his side. She was staring with wide eyes and open shock as if she had just discovered that her entire life was a lie. 

"Hmm..." The girl hummed as she studied Boruto intently. "I do like your look but I think I prefer the 'bad boy'." She purred as she pulled Mitsuki in closer. "Oh, what a curse it is to be a beautiful maiden such as I." She said with a long-suffering sigh. Boruto couldn't help the surge of anger towards Mitsuki for letting this girl touch him. He clenched his jaw and was aware that the grinding of his teeth was audible. 

Mitsuki made a non-committal sound as he carefully slipped his arm free of her grasp. He moved towards Boruto, who moved to pull away in anger. Mitsuki caught his shoulder and held him in place. He looked like he wanted to say something but Boruto didn't want to hear it. 

"Mitsuki, get your hand off of me." Boruto snarled through his teeth, attempting to keep his voice in check. 

"Boruto..." He heard Mitsuki gasp behind him. He ignored the hurt he could hear in Mitsuki's voice in favor of his own anger and jealousy. Mitsuki's grasp faltered but instead of letting go, he tightened his hold. 

"Please, Boruto listen-"

"I said let go of me!" He snapped, cutting Mitsuki off. He whirled to face him and forcefully removed his hand. The hurt that flashed across Mitsuki's face slowed him down but the heat of his anger ultimately kept him going.

"Mitsuki... how... dare... how could you?!" He raged, his jealousy making it difficult to think and almost impossible to speak. 

"Boruto, I-" Mitsuki began but a shriek interrupted him.

"Please, please boys! Don't fight over me!" The high-pitched, overly feminine voice drew all eyes to its source. The girl was grasping at her glowing red cheeks and shaking her head. Between her hands, Boruto could just see a smile on her face. She was smiling at her delusional idea that he and Mitsuki were fighting over her. His rage spilled over and red covered his vision. This girl wasn't a person. She was nothing more than a hussy that was trying to steal his man.

"YOU!" Boruto roared. Before he understood what he was doing, he had drawn his knife and made to lunge at the homewrecker. Before he had moved so much as an inch, he found himself rooted to the spot. He glanced down and saw pure white arms warped around him like thick noodles. "Let go of me, Mitsuki!" Boruto raged as he struggled to move. Mitsuki ignored him and tightened his hold. He dragged Boruto back until his back was flush with the basilisk's chest. 

"Boruto. Stop. We need her." Mitsuki hissed in Boruto's ear. His words made Boruto pause but his anger and hurt surged again.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Boruto yelled the first coherent question that came to his mind. 

"Boruto, please! Calm down." Mitsuki begged, still keeping his voice low.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Boruto snarled as he renewed his efforts to break free. "What were you doing with this... this...!" Words failed him as he tried to find an adequate insult for this bitch.

"She means nothing to me, Boruto!" Mitsuki urgently insisted in his ear. Boruto abruptly stopped fighting but still turned his face to Mitsuki's furiously. The pleading look in Mitsuki's golden eyes made most of his anger evaporate but he wasn't ready to let it go just yet. 

"Then why were you letting her touch you?" Boruto asked petulantly. He knew he was being a brat but he didn't care. 

"She can get us the supplies we need. I promise, I will explain everything later." Mitsuki said as he gently nuzzled Boruto's nose with his own. Mitsuki's affection succeeded in soothing Boruto's jealousy. He glanced back at the irritating girl who was still squealing and babbling about how difficult it was to be beautiful and to have two men fight for her hand. 

Boruto took a deep breath. He trusted Mitsuki so he would go along with this but he didn't have to like it.

"Mitsuki, who is she?"


	7. ChoCho, The Merchant's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ChoCho. I honestly don't hate her and I am pleased at how entertaining she made this transition chapter. Enjoy!

The girl's name was ChoCho and learning more about her proved to be easy. It was soon evident that she loved to speak of little else. In a very short time, they learned that she was the only daughter of Choji and Karui Akimichi. Her father was from Boruto's kingdom but her mother was born in in the northern kingdom. They were traveling to the capitol after a long stay in her mother's kingdom. 

Those were the important things Boruto could gather from her near constant jabbering. He didn't bother to hide his pouting as he listened to ChoCho go on and on. Mostly, it was her droning about what a burden it was to be so beautiful and the great number of hopeful suitors she had at all times. 

ChoCho wasn't ugly but she wasn't as gorgeous as she made herself out to be. Even the goddess of beauty would have trouble living up to ChoCho's hype. It was obvious that she had never seen a day of actual work i her life. Her skin was smooth and well pampered, carefully rubbed with perfumed oils. Several times a day, evidently. The pungent floral scent tickled his nose, even at this distance. 

Boruto was certain she had plenty of suitors but it wasn't for her beauty. He recognized the name Akimichi. They were probably the wealthiest silk merchants in all the kingdoms. Choji and Boruto's father weren't particularly close but they were friendly enough. Choji's wife, Karui, had designed many dresses for his mother. He had heard, in passing, that Choji had a daughter but this was the first time they'd met. That was something he was grateful for. 

He had no doubt that if he had stayed at home like a good boy, ChoCho would have been on the list of _his_ possible suitors. Life had a cruel sense of irony, he thought as he watched one of his would-be suitors constantly hitting on the love of his life. Every look she gave Mitsuki made him feel like vomiting and each touch of her fingers made him want to punching something. 

He sat beside Mitsuki, watching the disaster unfold before his eyes. Mitsuki's free arm was wrapped around his waist and was squeezing his hip reassuringly while his other repeatedly slithered out of ChoCho's amorous grasp. Boruto couldn't believe the hussy hadn't noticed. She still hadn't noticed Mitsuki's irritated looks or the way his arm kept slipping out of her grasp, as if it were a snake shedding its skin. It seemed she was well accustomed to seeing and hearing only what she wanted. Finally, Boruto'd had enough.

"Yes, yes, _fascinating_." Boruto said formally but still making his sarcasm known, "Anyway ChoCho, I would like to meet with your father. I-" ChoCho cut him off before he could go any further. 

"Yes, I am certain you would like to meet with my father, _Prince Boruto_." ChoCho said, her tone icy. Boruto knew he should be less surprised by the sound of his title. He had long accepted that no one had trouble recognizing him but he was still startled none the less. He met her eyes and he was even more surprised to see the angry glare marring her carefully painted features. 

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I am never going back." She turned starry eyes back to Mitsuki and Boruto scowled deeply. "Father would never accept our love!" She cried dramatically as she made to throw her arms around Mitsuki. The basilisk tactfully avoided her arms and Boruto clenched his teeth so hard, he thought he heard a tooth crack. "It's the classic tail of the handsome beast and the beautiful maiden!" ChoCho continued, completely undeterred by the apparent disinterest of her "love".

Boruto rolled his eyes, hard. He looked away, renewing his pout and ignoring ChoCho as she continued on with her tragic story with herself as the heroine. Did they need supplies this badly? Honestly, he would rather die of thirst in the desolate grasslands than continue to tolerate this woman's hands all over his beloved. Mitsuki, in response to his thoughts, gently squeezed his hip in another attempt to comfort him. 

He glanced back at Mitsuki but refused to let go of his attitude. He didn't care that this was a means to an end. If they couldn't convince her to bring them to the merchant caravan, then there was no point to any of this. 

"Well, if you do plan on leaving, you can't go like this, right?" Sarada suddenly piped up, coming out of her existential crisis for the first time since ChoCho arrived. ChoCho looked at Sarada as if she was seeing her for the first time. She probably was, Boruto thought darkly. 

"What do you mean?" ChoCho asked, her curiosity genuine. Boruto rolled his eyes harder. How stupid could this person be? Even _he_ had thought to pack before he ran away from home. Sarada was thrown too but she recovered quickly. 

"You need food and water, right? And maybe some changes of clothes...?" Sarada said awkwardly as she gestured to her own garments. ChoCho hummed as if she was considering it. 

"I guess I could use a change of clothes..." She said as she eyed the minimal dust on the hem of her floral gown. Boruto snorted involuntarily. This woman defied belief. ChoCho ignored him. "What about Mitsuki?" She asked as she gazed at the Serpent Prince. "If he is seen, there will surly be a panic." Sarada picked that moment to truly come back to life.

"I can help with that!" She said eagerly. Boruto stared. It had been a long time since he had seen her this excited about anything. Her eye was already starting to glow purple. She walked over to Mitsuki and preformed the illusion spell he had just finished teaching her. Before his eyes, Mitsuki's paper-white skin changed to a soft pink. His hair then darkened to a rich blue and his scales vanished. 

Boruto blinked. If he didn't know Mitsuki, he would have sworn he was a fae. Great. It was so like Sarada to learn a spell from him, only to immediately show him up with it. ChoCho watched with amazement.

"Ohh, you're a mage?!" She said with awe. Sarada's cheeks pinked under ChoCho's look of wonder and it Boruto's turn to have a crisis. He had never seen Sarada blush. Ever.

"Y-Yes. I am." She said as she tried to regain her composure. Boruto could swear she had only just resisted scratching the back of her head nervously. 

"That's amazing!" ChoCho cried as she jumped to her feet and started to flutter around Sarada, making her cheeks turn darker. "You are Lady Sarada, correct?" ChoCho asked excitedly. 

"Yes, how did you know?" Sarada asked. ChoCho gave her a knowing look. 

"You look just like your father, Lord Sasuke." ChoCho did not roll her eyes but it was heavily implied in her tone. Boruto wasn't surprised that Sarada was getting recognized for once. She would always shop the vendors with her father at the July festival. It had been one of their "bonding activities" for years.

"Thank you for your help. Now we can go back and gather what we need." ChoCho turned to leave and beckoned for Mitsuki to follow. Boruto was immediately on his feet. 

"Wherever Mitsuki goes, I go!" Boruto declared. ChoCho gave him a calculating look over her shoulder.

"Fine." She said with a heavy toss of her glossy hair, "But I demand that you disguise yourself. No one is to know who you are." ChoCho demanded with her nose in the air. This struck Boruto as odd but he ignored it since he was on the verge of suggesting that anyway. He turned impatiently to Sarada, who rolled her black eyes and cast the illusion spell for the second time. He only felt a slight shiver but he knew it had worked because ChoCho seemed satisfied. 

He was curious what kind of disguise Sarada had chosen for him but he pushed the feeling away for now. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Sarada to hurry up and disguise herself too. Sarada rolled her eyes more dramatically before she cast the spell on herself. Instantly, her hair lengthened and lightened until it was waist length and a soft brown in color. Her eyes similarly lightened until they were a soft green.

"This should be more than enough." She muttered before she turned to follow ChoCho and Mitsuki. Boruto hurried to keep up. 

The caravan was closer than Boruto had thought. It took them less than twenty minutes to enter the camp. Although it was already after dark, the merchant camp was still a spectacular sight. The carriages were huge and ornate, their extravagantly carved and polished wood still managing to gleam in the lamplight from under a film of road dust. They were positioned on either side of the wide, dusty road and their huge draft horses stood grazing in the grass close by. Their coats shone almost as bright as the carriages, speaking to dutiful attention and care. 

Bright curtains and richly colored silks rippled in the cool breeze, giving the caravan a festive and inviting feel despite the heavy guard. Sharp-eyed cloaked figures stood in the shadows, keeping watch over the riches in the wagons while the laughter of the merchants drifted through the air. They all sat together, laughing and drinking around warm fires outside of their elaborate tents. So bright and numerous were the fires that the stars above were cloaked in black. 

Large silver plats and other shiny wares hung on the outside of some of the wagons, adding to the persistent feeling of a carnival. It was in one of these that Boruto caught sight of his reflection. He didn't recognize himself at first, which he guessed was the point. Instead of glowing peach, his skin had turned a dull tanned brown. The double whiskers on wither side of his face were missing and had been replaced with dimples. His nose was lightly sprinkled with freckles and his eyes were a deep brown. 

The most jarring difference of all was his hair. His gleaming golden strands were replaced with inky black hairs that were made dull from a layer of fine dust. His ears were small, rounded, and nearly completely hidden by his new black locks. Boruto stared, lifting his hands to touch his new face. Everything he saw confirmed that this strange sight was his reflection.

"Boruto! Keep moving!" Sarada hissed in his ear as she bodily forced him to get moving again. They left the carriages and set off into the sea of tents with ChoCho confidently in the lead. She mostly ignored the people they met along the way. They would glance at her and give Boruto and the others curious looks but otherwise went about their business. 

At last, ChoCho brought them to what appeared to be the largest tent in the camp. It was situated in the exact center of the enormous camp and a large number of the merchants drank and sang and danced around a large bonfire. Directly in front of this tent's main entrance sat the Grande Merchant himself. 

His face was round and adorned with a thick but well groomed mustache and goatee combo. His dark eyes were squinted, slanted and close-set but they had a friendly sparkle. His forehead was large, pointed and framed with shoulder-length chestnut hair. His plump cheeks were decorated with large red spiral tattoos and he was dressed richly in green with gold accents. Boruto recognized him at once to be Choji Akimichi, ChoCho's father. 

His face was flushed from alcohol as he drank and sang freely with his people. When ChoCho saw him, she pulled Mitsuki with her as she ducked behind a tent. Boruto rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt at stealth but he followed anyway. ChoCho stayed quiet as she darted from tent to tent in an effort to stay hidden. It was stupid since they passed many people as they went and it was obvious that everyone knew Choji's daughter when they saw her. 

Still, they seemed used to her strange behavior because most didn't raise so much as an eye at her. Any and all strange looks were directed towards her unusual company instead of her. The looks were making Boruto feel uncomfortable. He really wished ChoCho would quite fooling around and "sneak" into her tent already. It was obvious that her father was distracted enough for her to go in unnoticed without all the theatrics. 

At the very least, when it was time to "slip" into the tent, she motioned for them to go first. The last thing he needed was to be mistaken for robbers/kidnappers in the Grand Merchant's tent. 

Once inside, Boruto's jaw dropped. The interior was magnificent. Not even he had ever traveled so lavishly. It was less tent and more portable house, complete with floor, brass lamps, and multiple rooms. The main room was brightly lit and the vibrant colors of the canvas give the tent a festive feel that matched the rest of the caravan. Unfortunately, Boruto didn't get long to gawk. 

"What are you up to, ChoCho?" A deep but kind voice boomed from behind him. Everyone jumped but not as much as ChoCho, who turned to face the voice. 

"Papa!"


	8. The Unwilling Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 43 at least! Sorry about the delay but I'm rather pleased with this chapter even if the pace is a little slow. The team needs to rest every now and then

The Grand Merchant, Choji Akimichi, looked kindly down at his daughter despite his long-suffering demeanor. Clearly this was not the first time ChoCho had done something like this. Tense silence followed ChoCho's outcry but Choji waited patiently, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort in the room. 

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" He prompted after it became evident that ChoCho was not going to continue. Boruto panicked internally. They had disguises but none of them had discussed now identities. They may not look like themselves but their names would give them away. 

"Yes, papa. This is Mitsuki and his traveling companions." ChoCho said quickly as she introduced Mitsuki, then waved noncommittally in Boruto and Sarada's general direction. "I found them lost and starving in the sea of grass. I told them we could provide them with provisions, a bath, and a place to rest for the night." Boruto couldn't help but blink. He hadn't thought ChoCho capable of quick thinking. Then something else she said sank in. 

_Bath?_ Boruto glanced down at himself. He wasn't starved, thanks to Mitsuki, but he looked the part. They all did. Their clothes were reduced to little more than dusty, blood-stained rags. They looked absolutely pitiful. The promise of clean, warm water made Boruto painfully aware of the greasy state of his hair. He hadn't had a proper bath since the hot springs almost two weeks ago. 

"That's my girl!" Choji thundered, "So selfless! Always putting others before herself! Of course we will help them! Do not let it ever be said that the Akimichis are not generous!" Boruto stared. He had always known Choji to be a kind and generous man, but not clueless. "We have plenty of room but the young men will have to share a room, I'm afraid." Choji said with a kind smile. Boruto had never been so happy to hear anything in his life. 

"That suits us perfectly Choj- Lord Akimichi." Boruto corrected himself quickly. Sarada glared at him out of the side of her eye and subtly stomped on his foot. He looked away sheepishly. He had momentarily forgotten that he was in disguise and therefore _not_ on a first-name basis with all the lords of the land. It was bad that he had even spoken in the first place. Choji was off-put but it was only for a moment. 

"Well put, my boy!" Choji thundered again. Boruto internally sighed with relief and vowed silence from that moment on. "I will show you to your rooms and I will have the servants draw you all baths." Choji said as he lead them to two adjacent rooms, just off the main room. They were simply furnished. There was a cot on either side against the canvas walls and a single lamp. "I hope that this will serve your needs. I will send a servant to notify you when they are ready and to bring you some new clothes. You will find the baths through there." He said as he gestured to the rooms' private entrances. 

Boruto rolled his eyes. Why ChoCho had insisted on using the tent's main entrance was beyond him but it fit her. 

"Thank you, Lord Akimichi. This is more than enough for us." Sarada answered for them with a shallow bow. Boruto nodded his agreement, remembering his impromptu vow of silence. 

"Then I will leave you to it. Feel free to come by and have a drink with me later." Choji said in his usual friendly way. "Come ChoCho, let us allow our guests to rest." Boruto breathed a sigh of relief as Choji steered his visibly disappointed daughter back towards the main entrance. Boruto dropped the canvas door to give him and Mitsuki some privacy and turned to face the room. 

The cots were small but it beat sleeping on the ground. They could probably pull the two cots together for the night. It wasn't perfect but it would serve his purpose for the night. He liked the idea of reminding Mitsuki who his lover was. Mitsuki steped close and wrapped his arms around Boruto's middle, holding him close with a sigh of contentment. Boruto attempted to resist his sudden need to melt into Mitsuki's embrace. 

"Are you still angry, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked. His breath tickled the fine hairs on Boruto's ear, sending pleasant shivers through his body. He did his best to ignore them. 

"A little..." He admitted. The image of ChoCho clinging to Mitsuki felt branded into his memory. 

"I'm sorry, Boruto." Mitsuki whispered sincerely. "I found her when I was hunting. She was sitting in some flowers about a mile away from the caravan." Boruto decided to be stubborn and remained silent. Undeterred, Mitsuk's hands slipped smoothly under Boruto's shirt and began to explore his body. Boruto didn't allow himself to relax but he didn't move to stop Mitsuki either. 

"Stop it, Mitsuki. I'm still angry." Boruto said but his protest was halfhearted. Further encouraged, Mitsuki dragged his cool fingers over Boruto's overheated skin and Boruto could feel him grin against his ear. 

"I thought she would be useful to us, so I brought her back. I thought she would make it easier for us to get what we needed. Was I not correct?" Mitsuki said with a purr in his voice. Boruto refused to answer. He knew Mitsuki was right. They had shelter, food, water and anything else they could need at their fingertips but it wasn't worth it to him if Mitsuki was the price. Mitsuki seemed to take Boruto's silence as a positive sign because he pressed forward with his advances, curling bodily around Boruto and tilting his face back and up towards his. 

"You know you have nothing to fear from her. As I said before, she means nothing to me. She is nothing but a means to an end." Boruto couldn't resist Mitsuki completely. His traitorous body was already relaxing into Mitsuki's hold. His arms were still folded across his chest but he did not back away as Mitsuki's lips crept closer to his own. His heart was pounding and he couldn't help but blush from Mitsuki's careful attentions. 

"Boruto..." Mitsuki whispered, his breath passed over Boruto's lips, making his blue eyes flutter. "... Everything I do, I do for you, my Sun." Mitsuki pressed a needy kiss on Boruto's waiting lips. In that moment, everything fell away for Boruto. The last of his resolve crumbled in Mitsuki's embrace. Deep love for the pale Prince enveloped everything else in his heart and mind as he allowed Mitsuki to possess his mouth. 

Boruto returned all of the need that Mitsuki poured into him. He adored this man. He would give him anything he desired; his heart, his body, his kingdom, anything at all that he asked for and more. As long as he had Mitsuki, he didn't need anything else. Boruto clung to Mitsuki with all he had and he felt his back hit a cot. He allowed Mitsuki to explore him and claim him for his own. There was no curse, no urgency; there was only them. Nothing else in the world mattered. 

Groggy and spent, Boruto lay in Mitsuki's arms, listening to his heartbeat and basking in the warmth of love. Mitsuki relaxed and played with his hair, which was still black from the illusion spell.

"I don't look as good with black hair." Boruto commented lazily. Mitsuki glanced down at Boruto's face.

"I do miss your beautiful hair and eyes, but no matter what you look like, you are still my Sun." Mitsuki said with a genuine smile. Boruto beamed up at Mitsuki. He propped himself up on his elbow and was leaning in for another kiss when there was a knock on the canvas. 

"Young masters?" A servant called, "Your bath is ready."

"Thank you!" Boruto called. He listened to the servant's fading footsteps. "Perfect timing." He muttered as he turned back to Mitsuki. He kissed his lover then climbed to his feet to go to their long awaited bath. 

The bathes were separate, much to Boruto's disappointment. They were outdoors, standing four in a row and each one was surrounded by a canvas screen. Boruto and Mitsuki reluctantly separated and went to their own baths. Boruto entered his and saw a wooden tub filled to the brim with steaming clean water. Soaps and perfumed oils, as fine as the ones he used back home, stood at the ready along the rim. Light from the camp fires filtered through the canvas providing a warm glow and more than enough light for his bath. The top was left open to the sky so he could see the stars as he bathed. 

The keys around his neck clinked together melodiously as he scrubbed himself in the hot water. Cleaner than he'd been in weeks, he laid back in the hot water and watched the stars. He fiddled with a key absentmindedly as he rested, deep in thought. Sarada had made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that he was never to take off the keys. She may or may not have gone so far as to threaten him with castration if he ever attempted it. 

He signed to himself and relaxed, letting the heat soak deeply into his sore muscles. The depth of Choji's generosity was very surprising. He knew Choji and had spoken with him many times before but he had never really gotten to know his character until now. It warmed his heart to know that the man's kindness and gentle disposition was not just a facade put on for his father. As if conjured by his thoughts, Boruto heard the man himself. 

"I'm not saying that I'm not happy that you brought them here..." Choji's deep voice drifted through the canvas. He paused as if he was looking for the right words. From his tone, Boruto could tell he was trying to keep this conversation private. "... but it is not good for you to spend time with random young men. What would the Prince think if he found out?" Choji's voice had taken a slightly chastising tone. 

"But Papa, I don't want to marry the Prince." ChoCho's voice whined. 

"Now, ChoCho. Your mother and I just want you to marry well and is there any better than the Crown Prince? You would be able to live in comfort and security for the rest of your life." ChoCho either fell quiet or they moved somewhere else to finish their discussion, leaving Boruto to contemplate what he'd heard. 

That explained a lot, Boruto thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy for ChoCho. She was in the same situation he had been in. He hadn't thought about it since he'd found Mitsuki but it had been one of the major reasons _he_ had left home. ChoCho was trying to do exactly as he had done. A little too exactly, he thought darkly. Mitsuki was his, damn it! When he finally came back from his thoughts, the water was cold. 

Boruto flailed as the realization hit. How long had he been in here? His hands were deeply wrinkled and his skin was pale again. He checked his hair and found that it had returned to its radiant golden color. _Shit!_ his mind screamed. He'd be recognized for sure if he didn't figure something out fast. He glanced around and spotted the three fluffy towels that had been left out for him. 

Quickly, he used one to towel off and grabbed his clothes. He looked at their decrepit appearance and decided against putting them back on. Instead, he wrapped a dry towel around his torso. Then, he took the last towel and draped it over his wet hair and positioned it so it hung over his face. He left the bath and hurried back to his and Mitsuki's room while being careful to stare at his boots. 

Thankfully, he made it back without difficulty and mostly unnoticed. He closed the canvas tent flap behind him before he removed the towel on his head with a deep sigh of relief. He turned to look for Mitsuki but what he saw made him freeze. 

"What th-" Boruto gasped as he tried to process the scene. It looked like he was interrupting an argument. ChoCho was in their room and once again, she was running her manicured fingers all over Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked angry and he had been in the process of pulling away from ChoCho's searching hands. Boruto saw red.

"Get your filthy hands OFF my fiance!!" He roared. ChoCho almost ripped off Mitsuki's sleeve in her attempt to drag him back as she shot Boruto a withering look. Mitsuki, however, sent Boruto a look of open surprise and awe.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Prince Boruto?! I am NOT your fiance!" She yelled back. Boruto couldn't take it anymore. 

"Damn it, you stupid bitch! I wasn't talking about _you_!" ChoCho's face changed from anger to honest shock while a beautiful smile bloomed on Mitsuki's pale face. 

"What...?" ChoCho breathed, her confusion visible.

"He means _me_." Mitsuki stated firmly. He shrugged ChoCho off of him and moved happily to Boruto's side. When he was in reach, Boruto grabbed the back of Mitsuki's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. It was almost too rough but Mitsuki didn't seem to care. He returned the kiss with urgency, like he was enjoying making this point to ChoCho. 

"What's all the shouting about?!" Sarada growled as she yanked open the canvas door and quickly closed it behind her. A quick sweep of the room with her black eyes told her all she needed. 

"Oh thank god, you two made up." She said, visibly relieved. 

"Yes, the world may proceed as normal." Boruto said dryly as he wrapped his arms around Mitsuki's waist. Sarada glared at him.

"You don't understand, Boruto. My entire existence was thrown into question." Now ChoCho was staring wide-eyed at Sarada. 

"You knew?!" She cried.

"Knew what?" Sarada asked automatically as she turned to ChoCho. "Oh... oh..." Sarada stuttered as she wilted under the bigger girl's look. ChoCho turned with a huff and a toss of her glossy hair, stormed through the door and was gone. Sarada stared after her. After a moment, she turned her eyes towards Boruto, who just gave her a shrug. 

"Sarada, maybe you should go talk to her." Mitsuki surprised them both with his sudden statement. Boruto turned to his fiance and saw that he was looking seriously at Sarada. 

"Yeah, I think I will..." Sarada's voice trailed off and she left to follow ChoCho. 

They didn't see ChoCho or Sarada for the rest of the night but didn't concern Boruto. He knew that Sarada would straighten everything out like she always did. All he cared about, as he fell asleep peacefully in Mitsuki's arms, was that he wouldn't have to worry about ChoCho's fingers on HIS Mitsuki ever again.


	9. The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to plot! Yay!

Boruto didn't know what Sarada said to ChoCho but whatever it was, it worked. Boruto and Mitsuki met Choji in the morning. ChoCho was standing next to her father, silent and distant. The Grand Merchant formally presented them with enough food and water to last them weeks as well as a generous offer to travel with his caravan to the capitol. As grateful as Boruto was for the offer, he was only too happy to decline. 

They couldn't accept even if he wanted to. The capitol was to the southeast. Their map clearly showed that the final key lay far to the north, deep within the Range of Fire. They would have to turn north now if they wanted to reach the range in under a week. 

ChoCho behaved herself. She seemed to have finally gotten the hint that Mitsuki belonged to him but he was still eager to say goodbye. He couldn't set eyes on her without seeing her polluting hands on Mitsuki. Fortunately, they needed to say goodbye quickly or else the illusion spell was going to wear off at a very inopportune time. Despite their best efforts, they cut it very fine. 

Upon hearing that they would be departing for the Range of Fire, Choji insisted on gifting them with horses as well. Boruto expressed his deepest gratitude as politely and profusely as time allowed, which wasn't much. As they rode away, he watched Sarada's hair lengthen, Mitsuki's scales re-materialize and his own hair lighten as it was tossed by the wind. 

"That was too close!" He yelled angrily at Sarada as he quickly pulled the hood of his new cloak over his head. They were still within sight of the caravan and he didn't want to take any chances. "We would have left in plenty of time if you hadn't spent so much time talking to ChoCho." Sarada huffed at him as she covered her own head. 

"We made it, didn't we?!"

"Barley." Boruto interjected but Sarada ignored him. 

"Besides, ChoCho's really nice." She retorted. 

"Yeah, too nice." Boruto said darkly as unwanted images of ChoCho clinging to Mitsuki flashed through his mind once again. They made him grip his reigns until his knuckles turned white. Mitsuki must have noticed because he stretched a hand over and rubbed his fingers soothingly. Boruto smiled back at his fiance. At least it was all over now.

They had a long way to go. The land to the north was desolate and mostly abandoned until the city of Laharas. It was said that the city sat on a ridge near the most active volcanoes in the Range of Fire. It was where the kingdom's finest blacksmiths were made. On foot, the city was at least ten days away; a week to reach the range itself and another three days to traverse the tricky living mountains to the gates of Laharas. 

Boruto decided he was very grateful for the horses. With them, the journey was much easier and they were able to cover much more ground each day. Once again, he found himself enjoying their journey. The weather was bright with the warmth of approaching summer. Despite their almost constant travel, the days felt lazy with warm afternoons drenched in golden sunshine. The grasslands were lonely despite the exposure so Boruto dared to relax. 

Four days passed without incident and they were at last nearing the Range of Fire. The horizon to the north was turning a hazy brown. The constant volcanic activity turned the sky over the range a deep red even on the clearest of days. On the fifth day, they arrived at the road to Laharas and they rested in the shadow of the black hills. 

Boruto was starting to feel apprehensive again. It was harder to forget his cares when they sat in the formidable shadow of the volcanoes. The terrain they were about to enter was challenging on the best of days. Since the volcanoes erupted regularly, the road to the city was constantly changing. With effort, he pushed the dark feelings aside and focused on enjoying the afternoon beside Mitsuki. Too soon, it was time to press on again. 

They were mounted and just starting up the road into the foothills when Mitsuki's horse reared with a shriek of pain and fell sideways into the dirt. Mitsuki was only just able to avoid being pinned beneath the poor beast. The turn of events was so sudden, Boruto could only stare in shock at a vicious-looking black arrow protruding from the side of the writhing animal. Boruto recognized the arrow. 

"Mitsuki!" Boruto cried as he dove from his own horse and threw himself into Mitsuki, knocking the basilisk clear. Pain exploded in his left thigh and he tumbled to the ground together with Mitsuki. He fought through the pain and kept shielding Mitsuki with his own body. He didn't have to look to know that an arrow had completely impaled his leg. "Sarada! Hunter!" He yelled the warning to Sarada, praying that she understood. The sounds of fire were like music to his ears. She always had his back.

"Boruto-" Mitsuki started but Boruto ignored him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, burning his blood like fire, numbing the pain in his leg and slowing time to a crawl. One thought pulsed repeatedly through his mind: He had to protect Mitsuki. Boruto grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. Careful to keep himself between Mitsuki and their attacker, he bodily moved Mitsuki to the only available cover; behind the trunk of a long dead tree. 

"Boruto! You're hurt-" Mituski began as his hands searched Boruto's body, looking for injuries other than the obvious one. 

"I'm fine, Mitsuki." Boruto ground out as he readied his blades. "I want you to stay _here_." He ordered. Mitsuki gave him a defiant look but Boruto didn't have time to discuss this. Sarada could only cover for them for so long. In the back of his mind, he knew he was probably being stupid again. He knew Mitsuki was strong and more than capable of protecting himself but Boruto didn't want to take any chances. He knew who this hunter was. 

Boruto could take care of this but he needed Mitsuki to _stay put_. If they decided to put up a fight, this could turn out to be bad. Boruto was confident that he could defeat him but there were no guarantees. 

"Boruto, I-" Mitsuki started again, more forcefully this time but Boruto's mind was made up. He would do what he must to protect Mitsuki and that was final. 

"Stay. Here. No matter what, you need to stay here." Boruto stated firmly. Mitsuki stared at Boruto. He stayed quiet but it was obvious that he was not happy. "Please, Mitsuki." Boruto pleaded. Mitsuki pressed his lips into a thin line but gave a small nod at last. Boruto smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Mitsuki's lips before getting back to his feet. Ignoring the persistent pain in his leg, he stepped out to face Ao the Beast Slayer. 

"Ao! I know it's you!" Boruto yelled at the virtually empty grassland. He wasn't fooled and remained at the ready. Ao was a true master of his craft and Boruto knew he was close. There was a moment where all was still and Boruto waited with Sarada standing silently by his side. Then, a soft rustling announced the hunter's presence. Boruto gripped his weapons tightly as Ao moved smoothly into the light from behind a tiny shrub. 

He was an older man, in his mid-fifties or so judging from his deep grey hair and lined face. He was dressed in heavy black leather and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. He was exactly as Boruto remembered him. He had been one of Boruto's tutors while he was growing up. Their acquaintance had proved short. He taught Boruto all he knew and left. Boruto wasn't sorry to see him go.

Ao had never been truly friendly to the Prince but he could never be described as cold either. As an instructor, he was one of the best, training young Boruto both with care and a disinterested aura. Something about him had always felt off to the Prince. Despite missing an eye, Ao was the best marksman in the kingdom. Although Boruto had never witnessed why, Ao had a reputation for being unnecessarily ruthless. He was loyal to the crown but Boruto didn't completely trust him. 

"Prince Boruto, how strange to see you so far outside the capitol." Ao greeted smoothly. 

"What are you trying to pull, Ao?" Boruto demanded without dropping his guard. There was no telling what the man would do out here in the middle of nowhere. 

"Whatever do you mean, your highness?" Ao responded easily, "I saw that a beast had taken you and Lady Sarada captive so I was simply slaying him for you. I do apologize for wounding you but if you had not interfered, that arrow would have killed the basilisk and left you unharmed." Boruto ground his teeth in anger. 

"Watch what you say, Ao." Boruto spat, "Mitsuki's not a wild beast. He's my fiance and I consider this an assassination attempt and therefore treason." Ao's stance stiffened slightly and his good eye narrowed at Boruto. Then he shook his head regretfully

"It is unfortunate that you feel that way, your highness. I had only intended to save you and perhaps advance my own standing but if this is the case..." Ao casually began setting his crossbow. "... then I guess I have no choice." Boruto felt Sarada moving towards him, ready to provide backup. Boruto sent her a look, wordlessly telling her to be ready. 

"I will regretfully inform his majesty that his only son and the Lady Sarada were killed by a basilisk. I was too late to save them but I was able to bring back the head of the beast that did it." Ao lifted his crossbow and let the arrow fly but Boruto was already moving. The arrow scratched his cheek as it whistled by his face. He let out a savage battle cry as he charged Ao, bringing his sword down in a long arc. 

Ao blocked the blow easily with his iron crossbow. Boruto followed up with an upward stab with his hunting knife, which Ao blocked with a knife of his own. Boruto pushed off, looking for a new opportunity. Sarada cast a fireball in an effort to provide Boruto with an opening. Ao shielded himself and left himself open just barley. Boruto lunged forward into the opening to cut Ao down.

At the last moment, Ao blocked with a strange looking dark sword. It was short and thick and had what looked like strange branches protruding from the sides at regular intervals. Boruto's sword became caught in one of the strange branches and with a quick flick of his wrist, Ao snapped the blade in two. Boruto's shock provided the opportunity Ao needed. His hand swooped sown and grabbed the arrow still embedded in Boruto's leg. In the same swift and fluid motion, Ao ripped the arrow free. 

Boruto involuntarily let out a cry of pain and dropped to one knee. Blood poured from the holes in his thigh and the sudden change in blood pressure made him feel faint. Sarada called for him. Ao took advantage of her distraction and dealt vicious uppercut with the hilt of his blade which caught her solidly in the jaw. The impact lifted her off her feet and she dropped to the grass like a rag doll. 

_Sarada..._ Boruto thought desperately. He had to get to her. He had to force himself to move. Darkness was pressing in on all sides as Ao turned back to face him, raising his weapon to deal the final blow. Boruto fought back against the darkness, telling his body to block, roll, do something, but the threatening unconsciousness was rendering his body useless.

Boruto felt himself collapsing into the grass and Ao's weapon fell in slow motion. There was a flash of something blindingly bright and Ao's head disappeared. Warm blood showered over Boruto as he was caught by gentle arms. He was looking up at Mitsuki's beautiful white face radiating a green aura before the darkness finally fell.

He was aware that he was unconscious and it was a strange feeling. Despite the darkness of his mind, he was fully aware of what was happening around him. He could hear Mitsuki crying his name and feel him shaking his body. The fear and desperation he heard in Mitsuki's voice broke his heart but there was nothing he could do to comfort his lover. No matter what he tried, he lay for dead in Mitsuki's trembling arms. 

He was aware of Mitsuki standing and lifting him as he did. He felt Mitsuki stoop and assumed that he was gathering Sarada up as well. Then they were moving and fast judging from the feel of the warm air on his rapidly cooling skin. He felt woozy and nauseous. At times, he felt so ill he wished to drop off into the void the way he had so many times before but fate kept him trapped in this cruel limbo. 

Boruto could feel the blood continue to flow from the holes in his leg. He felt like his very life was draining away along with all the warmth in his body. The cold was deep and penetrating. It was heavy and growing heavier by the second, creeping into his very bones but he could do nothing against it. He could hear voices again but they didn't make sense. They were starting to sound further and further away.

White hot pain seared through his leg. It sent a jolt through his body. He wanted to scream, to thrash, anything to push away whatever it was that was causing him such agony but his body remained limp and still. The pain dulled eventually but the ache still throbbed in the darkness. At last, he could feel the void pulling him in, away from the pain and all the feelings of sickness. Before he dropped off completely, he felt something warm lay beside him and a gentle voice whisper in his ear, 

"You're going to be okay, Boruto."


	10. Laharas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kawaki! He is a lot of fun to work with. He does like to swear though so be ready for some slightly rougher language.

The heavy iron tankard hit the polished bar with a dull thud. Some stray drops of beer spotted the clean surface, shaken loose by the force of the impact. Kawaki lifted his soot-stained fingers, signaling for another. The barkeep barley looked up as he dutifully filled another tankard and slid it down the bar. Kawaki caught it smoothly by the handle and chugged its contents. He wiped his mouth with his bare, soot-streaked forearm and the new empty tankard joined its brother.

Kawaki could feel the alcohol working but it was still short of the comfortable buzz he was aiming for. He signaled for a third without looking up, knowing that his request would be honored without question. A third tankard joined the other two and he downed it just as quickly. He breathed contentedly through his nose as the last of the burning fluid flowed down his throat. That one hit the spot.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand as he felt the warmth spread through his core, relaxing his muscles. He hardly glanced at the dark lines of his tattooed left arm as it fell to the bar. Eleven years he's had them now and they never got any easier to look at. Ghost pains traced the lines in his skin that ran from his left hand up his arm, across his chest and up the left half of his neck. 

His tattoos were nightmares; old memories he'd do anything to forget. He had never told a soul of their secrets. Anyone bold enough to ask after them got a curt "fuck you" and nothing more. Only the Old Hag knew and he preferred not to think about that. He ran a hand through his naturally blonde hair. It was a nervous habit he'd never been able to break.

He despised the color of his hair. It was too bright and sunny for his liking. Plus, the color combined with the steel blue of his eyes gave far too many people reason to compare him to Prince Boruto. Soot from many an hour standing in front of his coal forge often stained his hair black. The first time it happened, he decided that he liked the look. From then on, he kept the top long and dyed black. The sides, he kept closely shaved and natural, giving him a two-tone look. 

He liked it because it both distracted from and complimented this tattoos as well as his double eyebrow piercing. His edgy look didn't make him stand out much. In this city, most people had a wild look to them. Compared to the Old Hag, though, his look could be described as 'vanilla' at best. However, it did stop any and all comparisons of him with the Prince. 

He dug in his pocket, set a piece of silver on the bar and turned to leave. The cool evening air caressed his face as he stepped out into the evening. The sun was beginning to dip below the jagged black peaks. The dying light sent spectacular red god rays across the forever grey sky that hung over the black roofs of Laharas. Grey, red and black, they were the colors that defined the stone city of smiths and dragons. 

The city sprawled along a ridge perched in the middle of a cluster of active volcanoes. Their rumblings were commonplace, practically constant and Kawaki hardly heard them anymore. His steely eyes passed over the old familiar buildings formed from pale grey stones. Short, square towers stood at regular intervals and were adorned with deep claw marks, worked deep into the hard stones by the talons of their constant inhabitants. 

Great black drakes and red dragons lounged on the towers, watching the human inhabitants come and go with lazy yellow eyes. The dragons served the city as guardians by convenience. The lizard-like creatures flocked to the city because they enjoyed the volcanoes and the city's location. The citizens kept them well cared for and the dragons watched over the city in exchange, or so that was the story. Most of the time, they looked indifferent at best to Kawaki.

The windows of the buildings glowed orange and the mouths of the great volcanoes glowed red in the gathering darkness. Ash drifted gently like snow over the city's winding streets. Despite his buzz, Kawaki's steps were steady on the smooth cobblestones. He knew these streets by heart and could make his way home blindfolded if he had to. He had spent the last ten of his twenty one years in Laharas. It was as close to home as anything would be for him now.

He ignored the curious stares of man and dragon alike as he made his way towards his home forge. Like all the other inhabitants of Laharas, he was a smith by trade. Unlike other smiths his age, he had no master. The Old Hag insisted that it was because of his "bad attitude" but he didn't care. The lack of a master had not stopped him from becoming a master smith in his own right. He was the youngest ever to receive the title. 

Despite his work being the best, it was not widely known outside of Laharas. Kawaki enjoyed being able to choose his clients a little too much and had earned a reputation for being finicky as well as bad tempered. Not that it mattered to him. Less gold was worth it to him to be saved the trouble of working for idiot clients. What gold he did make, he used for drinking and supplies anyway.

Silently, he cursed the long walk home. There were other bars that were closer to his shop but he refused to drink anywhere else. His bar was quiet and the bartender was smart enough to mind his own business. The only drawback was it was on the exact other side of town. 

As he climbed the ridge in the center of the city, Kawaki pulled the beaver fur collar of his sleeveless leather trench coat closer to his neck. His cheeks were flushed and hot from the beer but he still felt the chill of the twilight breeze. The constant volcanic activity kept the city warm but its altitude still left it vulnerable to cold winds. He picked up the pace, looking forward to the warmth and privacy of his own home. 

He lived on the outskirts, down in the valley where the crust was thin over an eternal river of molten rock. It was more hazardous there but it kept his home naturally warm and provided easy access to iron ore. His only neighbor was the Dragon Witch, Azamada. The meddling hag had insisted on living nearby in order to "keep an eye on him". Her hut stood perched on a ledge that overlooked his shop. The arrangement proved a constant irritation but he tolerated it because there was nothing he could do about it.

He paused for a moment and allowed the breeze to cool his burning cheeks. Despite the temperature and the view that had become commonplace, Kawaki secretly liked this ridge. The entire city was visible from here as well as the surrounding land. Movement on the road beyond the gates caught his attention. He turned and focused on it with effort. Whatever it was, it was glowing white and green and was approaching fast. 

For a moment, he wondered if he had drunk more than he should have but it quickly became apparent that he wasn't the only one to notice. A couple of the smaller dragons were also eyeing it curiously. The large drake and wyvern that lounged by the gates were alert and following its movements. Now his curiosity was piqued. He stood and watched as the white figure neared the gates.

Slowly, it resolved itself into a creature that heavily resembled a naga. But that wasn't possible. Kawaki had never known a naga to _glow_. The dragons relaxed as it approached, which Kawaki guessed wasn't surprising. They were tolerant of most serpent kin and they seemed to have decided that this one posed no threat. They allowed it to pass unchallenged. Once through the gates, its pace slowed and its movements became erratic, as if it were looking for something. Dark spots were visible in the glow, suggesting that it was carrying something.

Normally, he wouldn't care. He would consider something like this none of his business and continue along his way. As he turned to intercept the creature, he mentally blamed the beer for his unusual interest. The creature was still moving quickly but Kawaki knew the streets and with minimal effort, he found himself facing it on a deserted street. As he looked at it more closely, he knew he had been right. This wasn't a naga, but exactly what it was, he didn't know.

The serpent had a youthful face and was as white as the moon. An electric green aura hovered around him, illuminating the dark street. Kawaki had expected this to be strange but he had not expected the desperate look on the creature's face. In his arms, he held a young man and his ethereal glow cast shadows across the face of a young woman, who was clinging to his back. For a moment, they just looked at each other, the serpent's blazing yellow eyes returning his studying gaze. 

"Please..." The word startled Kawaki but he didn't show it. The serpent started towards him and Kawaki stood his ground. As the serpent drew closer, his bright glow faded, plunging them in darkness. A young man now stood before him. The woman still clung to his shoulders and groaned lightly. Without the blinding light, Kawaki could see that the serpent's clothes were stained bright red with blood and the man cradled in his arms was deathly still. Kawaki glanced down and observed a just visible blood trail on the dark cobblestones.

""Please... help. The bleeding won't stop..." The young serpent begged. Kawaki knew he should say no. He could tell they were more trouble than they were worth and he should tell them to _fuck off_ now, while he still could.

Kawaki's eyes fell on an object in the pale man's blood-stained hand. It appeared to be a solid black iron arrow. It was shorter than a standard arrow and had elaborate carvings along the side of the shaft. The craftsmanship was exquisite and he knew it well. He had made that arrow as part of a set. A custom order for the beast hunter, Ao. If this boy had been wounded by his arrow, then it was no wonder the boy was bleeding out. 

Driven by the same invisible force that brought him here in the first place, he stepped forward and examined the serpent's unconscious companions. Kawaki wasn't a doctor. Far from it, but he could tell that this young man didn't have many injuries. He was slowly bleeding from where the arrow had pierced his leg through. The woman was fine except for what looked like a head injury. He could handle this.

"Follow me." He said simply to the serpent, then he turned to lead the way. They walked in silence. The serpent didn't seem to feel like talking and that suited Kawaki just fine. Despite the urgency the serpent clearly felt, Kawaki walked at a deliberately slow pace. The young man had survived this long, another fifteen minutes wouldn't matter. Why he was even doing this in the first place was beyond him. Sure, he could help but his tools were crude at best for such work and he still couldn't answer why he cared. The walk did not enlighten him any further.

His eyes wandered to the arrow the serpent was still gripping tightly. Did this mean that they had defeated Ao? That would be an impressive feat. It would also be a shame, since Ao was one of his few regulars. The old hunter kept to himself, paid well and never judged him. Clients like him didn't come by often. Too soon, they arrived at his home. He lead the serpent through the heavy wooden front door and lit the lamps.

He gestured for the serpent to lay his injured friends on a pile of straw near the door while he went to his forge. He revived the fire with practiced ease and placed a long iron rod into the flames. His eyes wandered over to his guests as he waited for the metal to heat. The warm light of his lamps allowed Kawaki to see them all properly for the first time.

The blue-haired serpent had carefully laid his companions on the straw and he was now fretting over the injured man. With a raise of his pierced eyebrow, Kawaki realized he recognized the unconscious man. _Fuck!_ He fucking knew this was a bad idea. He turned his attention back to the metal in the fire and vented his frustrations with deliberately over violent hammer beatings on the anvil. When it was glowing red, he pulled it from the forge's heart and turned towards the serpent.

"Show me where he's hurt." Kawaki ordered roughly. Golden eyes narrowed at him suspiciously but after a moment, the serpent obeyed. Kawaki didn't care. He mostly ignored the serpent's dangerous warning and before he could be stopped, he stuck the red end of the iron deep into each wound. The flesh hissed and Prince Boruto's body lurched from the heat and pain. Kawaki smirked. He was impressed. The Prince's strong reaction meant he was far from dead. The boy was stronger than he thought. 

The serpent leapt to action, steadying and comforting the whimpering Prince before shooting Kawaki a deadly glare. His undivided attention on Kawaki threw his finer features into sharp relief in the bright lamplight. Most notable were the shimmering colorless scales on his face and neck. Kawaki hadn't seen those earlier. This boy was a basilisk.

A lot of things came together as Kawaki watched the basilisk cradle the Prince and his smirk grew wider. It wasn't like he truly cared. Who or what the Prince fucked was none of his business. However, this knowledge could be useful to him as leverage later or provide a way to get some revenge for the inconveniences the Prince and his entourage were causing him.

"Don't look at me like that, basilisk. It stopped the bleeding." He said in a tone just short of mocking.

"Mitsuki." Prince Boruto gasped out despite still being unconscious. From the way the word drew the pale serpent's attention, Kawaki felt he could safely assume that was his name. 

"Mitsuki, huh?" He said as he turned back to his forge and stuck the metal back into the hungry flames. "Are you our new Prince Consort?" Mitsuki didn't acknowledge his question. His focus remained exclusively on soothing the Prince he rocked in his arms. Kawaki had almost given up on getting a response when he suddenly spoke. 

"I guess I am." Kawaki watched as Mitsuki gazed tenderly at the Prince. He gently ran his pure white fingers through Boruto's golden blood-splattered hair. Kawaki let the new silence hang. He mentally reminded himself that he didn't care and turned his attention back to his forge, taking his aggravation out on the red-hot iron. 

It was noisy but he didn't care. If his "guests" didn't like the noise, they could feel free to leave. He'd done his duty. If they wanted to stay, then they would tolerate his habits. He pounded the metal into a random shape, allowing his thoughts to wander as his hands worked automatically. Working metal always helped to soothe him. 

"What happened to Ao?" Kawaki asked at length without turning around. He already knew the answer. No one stupid enough to attack the Crown Prince remained alive, especially with a basilisk body guard/lover. Not even Ao would be able to escape. It was strange, though. He had never known Ao to try something so idiotic. Perhaps his arrogance had finally done him in.

He could feel Mitsuki's harsh glare on his back, confirming his suspicions. He casually dropped the hot metal into a quench. He was not intimidated but he made a point not to turn around. Unlike Ao, he wasn't stupid.

"Are you affiliated with that hunter?" Mitsuki spat the question. Kawaki didn't have to turn around to know Mitsuki was both holding his Prince protectively and preparing to kill again. 

"He was a client. Nothing more." Kawaki said easily. He pulled another piece of iron from his supply by the forge and shoved it into the flames. The tense silence continued to hang until he felt himself cave. He breathed a long sigh of resignation through his nose. He pulled the bar out of the quench and used it to point to a wooden door in the right wall. "You'll find clean blankets in there." Next, he pointed to the opposite wall, where a large sliding barn door stood open to the night. 

"You'll find water, a sponge and a bucket out there. You can use them to clean yourself up and tend to the Prince and your other friend. You all look like hell." Irritating silence followed as Mitsuki didn't move. Damn it! He was doing the best he could to show hospitality. The basilisk could at least do something.

"Why are you helping us?" Mitsuki asked. What kind of stupid question was that? It added to Kawaki's growing headache but he decided to answer anyway.

"I'm not afraid of monsters. There are much bigger monsters out there than you."


	11. The Blacksmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, this chapter is done! Sorry it took longer than normal to get it finished. December has proven busy and the next chapter is being a pain.

_Clang.... Clang.... Clang..._

The rhythmic pounding of metal on metal synchronized painfully with the throbbing in Boruto's head.

_Clang... Clang... Clang..._

The relentless solid sound echoed in the darkness dragged him from his rest. 

_Clang... Clang... Clang..._

His agitation grew with the pain in his skull. _Damn it!_ He thought angrily. He just wanted to rest! Where was this noise coming from and why wouldn't it stop?

_Clang... Clang... Clang..._

The infuriating racket struck out the same rhythm, unaffected by Boruto's growing irritation. He just wanted to make it stop. Weak light flashed as he forced his heavy eyelids open. The sight that met his clearing vision made him pause as confusion quickly replaced his irritation.

He was laying in a small room with rough stone walls. The floor was made of worn and warped wood. He was laying on a blanket on a clean pile of straw next to a bolted door. A red brick coal forge took up most of the left side of the room. A sliding barn door hung on the far wall and was cracked open slightly, revealing black rocks outside. A large black anvil stood beside the forge. The space in front of the anvil was occupied by a young man who was turned away from Boruto. 

The stranger's back was bare except for the grey ties of his blacksmith's apron tied around his neck and hips. The muscles of his back shone with sweat as he swung his hammer, repeatedly striking a glowing piece of iron. His arms were glossy with sweat and heavily streaked with soot. Golden sparks showered from the anvil with each heavy blow. Simple but worn black leather pants protected the man's legs from the falling sparks. Thick matching boots with heavily tarnished brass buckles protected his feet. 

What caught Boruto's eye were the tattoo-like black stripes adorning the left side of his back. Those looked eerily familiar. The young man paused to rest his arm and lifted his other to wipe his brow. It was covered in matching lines. Boruto gasped audibly as the realization hit him. The stranger must have heard him because he glanced over his shoulder at Boruto with a hard, steel blue eye. He held Boruto's gaze with an aura of disinterest, then returned to his work.

"You're awake." The man muttered, mostly to himself. 

"You're cursed!" Boruto blurted out inelegantly. The stranger's hammer swung and missed its mark. He casually readjusted his grip and resumed his work. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, your _highness_." He responded with poorly concealed irritation. Boruto huffed, his own agitation remembered.

"I'm talking about your obvious _curse marks_." Boruto snarled. He didn't know if it was the constant hammer noise, his headache, this stranger's curtness, or his open refusal to talk about his obvious curse that was getting to him the most. The smith swung his hammer with far more force than necessary then paused. 

"How is your leg feeling?" The man asked with the same tone of general disinterest. This guy was pissing Boruto off. He hated to be ignored.

"It's fine." He lied through his teeth. The truth was his leg was throbbing more painfully than his head and he was fighting an all-over feeling of weakness. For now, he was determined to ignore all of that. He had found someone who was suffering from the same curse he was and he was infuriated that they were refusing to so much as acknowledge it. "Why won't you talk about your curse?!" Boruto demanded in a voice that definitely was not whiny. 

The strange smith ignored him completely that time. He took the metal, which was now a dull red color, over to the forge and stuck it deep into the bright flames. Boruto huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. This asshole really knew how to piss him off. He looked to his left, instinctively looking to Mitsuki for comfort but only empty space met his eyes. For the first time, he realized he was alone with the infuriating smith. 

"Where's Mitsuki?!" Boruto snapped his question while just barely restraining his sudden panic. This looked like the question the smith had been waiting for. Calmly and without turning around, he pointed at the sliding door with the now glowing iron.

"He's through there, enjoying the warm rocks. I told him I would let him know when you woke up but I think you can do that yourself." Boruto didn't respond. He struggled to his feet and limped to the door. With great effort, he managed to prize the heavy door open enough to allow him through. A cool breeze assaulted his face immediately. He thought it was snowing at first but the 'snow' was too grey and the air too warm. 

Boruto glanced around the black and grey landscape looking for Mitsuki and found him almost instantly. He was laying on one of the larger black rocks immediately to his left of the hut. He was curled up and fast asleep with a look of soft contentment on his face. Boruto breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he struggled over to Mitsuk and dropped on the rock beside his fiance. The draining adrenaline was leaving him feeling shaky and exhausted. 

He was shocked at how warm the stone felt. It was almost hot, as if it had been baking in the sun all day. However, this was not possible because the sunlight was heavily muted by the deep gray sky. The heat was radiating from within the rock itself. Boruto smiled to himself as he adjusted his position on the rock. No wonder Mitsuki looked so happy. After their time in the cold Estradan Mountains, this place must feel like a paradise.

Boruto ignored his own discomfort and reached over to stroke Mitsuki's smooth cheek. He felt deeply relieved at how healthy Mitsuki looked. The bruises had all faded and his scales glistened, whole and pure once more, in the soft light. He chuckled lightly to himself as he watched his lover sleep. Once again, he knew he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Mitsuki. He'd only known him a few short months and in that time, the basilisk prince had saved his life more times than he cared to count. 

He owed Mitsuki everything he had and more. Yet, the basilisk made it clear time and time again that all he wanted was to be allowed to bath in Boruto's light. Boruto smiled to himself at the thought. He still didn't quite understand what his fiance meant by that, but if it made him happy, then he was happy too. 

Slowly, Mitsuki began to stir in response to Boruto's touch. Gold flashed as Mitsuki blinked his eyes open. Boruto opened his mouth to give him their usual greeting but he didn't get the words out in time.

"Boruto!" Mitsuki cried as he shot up and pulled Boruto to himself in a fierce hug. Boruto returned the embrace and buried his face in Mitsuki's pale neck. His insides squirmed painfully with guilt that he had worried Mitsuki again. He had sworn never to put him through that again but he had only been able to keep his vow for a few short weeks. It was as if no matter how hard he tried, he could not avoid getting hurt. 

Mitsuki pulled back and looked into Boruto's eyes. He ran his pale fingers over Boruto's cheeks and through his hair. The look of pure adoration on his face took Boruto's breath away.

"Boruto, my Sun." Mitsuki breathed before pulling his Prince in for a deep kiss which Boruto eagerly returned. When they finally came up for air, Mitsuki pressed Boruto to his chest and held him tight. Boruto didn't fight it and allowed himself to relax, soothed by the sound of Mitsuki's heartbeat. 

"How long was I out this time?" He asked eventually, dreading the answer. Mitsuki hummed slightly before answering and Boruto reveled in the way his voice vibrated in his chest. 

"Almost three days, and you still need to rest. You lost a lot of blood, Boruto." Mitsuki said seriously. Boruto buried his face further into Mitsuki's chest. 

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki." He said, his voice muffled by Mitsuki's clothes. "I didn't mean to do this to you again." Mitsuki's hands moved soothingly over Boruto's back.

"What matters is that you're okay now." He said gently. Boruto sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm starting to feel like I've spent more time recovering than doing anything else on this trip." He said bitterly. He glanced up to see Mitsuki smiling sweetly down at him. 

"I will care for you as many times as you need, Boruto." Mitsuki said lovingly. Boruto blushed to the roots of his hair. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Mitsuki's doting. 

"So will I..." He said so quietly he didn't know if Mitsuki could hear him. He must have though because Mitsuki hummed appreciatively and ran tender fingers through his hair. When he felt his blush fade at last, he turned onto his back and studied the land as he relaxed in Mitsuki's arms. 

The hut belonging to the ill-tempered smith sat apart from the main city in a valley that was devoid of plant life. The rocky land rose sharply to the right until it culminated in a sharp peak. The land immediately behind the hut dipped then rose steadily until it ended in a wide, round black peak. Beyond it, Boruto could only just see blackish brown smoke rising continuously in large, billowing clouds. To the left, the land snaked and twisted downward until it curved out of sight between the base of the round peak and a huge saw-toothed ridge. 

Whether it was the warmth of the rock, Mitsuki's presence or both, Boruto was starting to feel sleepy. He turned and snuggled back into Mitsuki's chest. The basilisk curled bodily around him and made his almost-purr which meant he was deeply content. Boruto had just about dozed off when the world began to shake violently and a deafening roar filled the air.

Boruto sat bolt upright and his eyes scanned the land for the cause of the intense change in atmosphere. Mitsuki moved with him and wrapped his arms protectively around his torso. The pale light of day was overcome by a bright red glow. Boruto twisted towards its source and his mouth fell open. The peak over the city had opened and orange and red light was pouring from its new gaping maw. He clung to Mitsuki as he realized it wasn't light. The volcano was erupting and lava was flowing down the valley towards them. 

Boruto felt Mitsuki's arms tighten and his muscles coil as he prepared to carry them to safety. Movement to the right caught his eye. The door to the forge exploded open and the smith hit the rocks at a run. In the frenzy of movement, Boruto could only just see that he was wearing a pair of black gloves and was dragging what looked like several long silver chains with him. Boruto stared in morbid curiosity as he ran towards the rapidly approaching lava flow.

The flow hit a ridge and flowed left, avoiding the hut and pouring into the valley below. The heat was growing more intense by the second. Boruto felt like his clothes were going to catch fire and each breath seared his throat and lungs. Still, he squinted hard through the heatwaves, trying to focus on what the smith was doing. His exposed skin poured sweat but he acted as if he couldn't feel it. One after the other, he threw the chains into the river of molten fire and dragged them out again.

The ritual was so strange Boruto couldn't look away. He was so focused, he didn't realize that Mitsuki's voice was mixed in with the continuous rumbling of the volcano and the hissing of the lava. By the time he did realized it, Mitsuki had bodily picked him up and quickly carried him back into the hut. The basilisk set down Boruto and quickly slammed the door behind them, abruptly cutting off the searing heat and plunging them into artificial darkness.

Spots floated in front of Boruto's eyes, adding greatly to his sudden blindness. The world still trembled but it felt less dramatic within the walls of the hut. The shock and abrupt temperature change expressed themselves in Boruto's body as a violent shiver. One that, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by Mitsuki. 

"Boruto? Are you okay?" Mitsuki asked alarmed. Boruto was too disoriented to answer. His ears were ringing and his hands and face burned unpleasantly. Mitsuki's hands explored Boruto's body, looking for injuries. They were gentle but Boruto still hissed in pain when they reached his leg. The sound had barely passed his lips before Mitsuki scooped him up and laid his back on the blanket on the straw he had woken up on. 

The spots were finally beginning to clear. The dusty forge room dimly lit by daylight filtering through the dirty window above the straw slowly came into focus. He was sitting in a small square of light and Mitsuki's face was half lit by it. His cheeks were a deep pink and a few of his scales had curled upwards from the heat. The hands that were searching Boruto's body were the same color and the scales were in a similar state. Boruto realized with horror that Mitsuki had been burned.

"Mitsuki! You're hurt-" Boruto started as he grabbed Mitsuki's hands, stopping their searching movements. The movement off-centered Mitsuki, causing him to topple forward on top of Boruto. At that moment, the outside door opened and closed again roughly. 

"Oi! Don't be doing that shit in my house!" The smith snarled. He then turned and stormed towards his forge, pulling off his thick gloves with his teeth and allowing them to fall to the floor as he went. Boruto sat up, careful not to jostle Mitsuki too much as he did.

"You, smith! Do you have anything for burns?" He demanded. The smith pointedly ignored him, making Boruto bristle. He picked up a blackened glass jar from a corner of his forge and twisted off the lid. He dipped his fingers into its contents which turned out to be a white cream. He slathered his face with it and instantly the deep red in his face began to disappear. 

"The name's Kawaki, asshole." He muttered as he twisted the cap back on the jar. Without looking, he tossed it across the room at Boruto, who just barley caught it before it could smash on the hard floor. Allowing need to temporarily overcome his pride, Boruto mimicked Kawaki's earlier motions and dipped his fingers into the cream and carefully rubbed it into Mitsuki's burned cheeks. Just like it had on Kawaki, the red faded quickly. The curled tips of the burned scales peeled off and fluttered to the floor.

Mitsuki sat still on his knees as he allowed Boruto to treat him. Once finished with Mitsuki's face, he turned his attention to his hands. He was careful to focus solely on Mitsuki. It helped him to feel calm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kawaki glance around the room then look through the window curiously. 

"She not back yet, then?" He asked suddenly. Boruto shot him a confused look before it sank in. Quickly, he glanced around the hut again. Sarada was not there and he hadn't seen her outside. 

"Where's Sarada?!" He cried.

"Relax." Kawaki droned, "She went to see the Dragon Witch."


	12. The Dragon Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again. I'm caught up now at least and the holidays are over for the most part so I can hopfully get back on schedule.

Sarada woke with a splitting headache. She groaned and held her hands to her temples as she slowly adjusted to consciousness. Slowly, things became clear. She was laying on a rough wool blanket. It was spread out on a pile of straw and the boys were beside her. Once again, they were curled bodily around each other in a scene that was too cute to be allowed. Sometimes, their happiness made her want to vomit. 

A metallic glinting in the muted light caught her eye. The keys had slipped out from where they were usually tucked within Boruto's shirt and were hanging in full view. She reached over and tucked them back into the folds of fabric, careful not to rouse Mitsuki as she did. She didn't need him mistaking her for someone trying to hurt his precious "Sun". That would quickly prove to be disastrous. However, someone stealing the keys would be far more disastrous, so potentially waking the basilisk was a chance she was willing to take. 

Once the keys were safely stowed again, she looked around, curious as to where they had wound up this time. The nearest she could tell, Mitsuki had saved them and brought them to wherever _here_ was. From the look of the rough stone hut, she could assume they were at least near Laharas. The sound of a door opening made her jump. 

"Good, you're awake." She twisted to see a man, who she assumed to be the owner of the hut, stepping in through the door on the opposite side of the small room. He hardly looked at her as he wiped sweat from his brow with a rag and walked over to his forge. She opened her mouth to greet him in return but the sight of his left arm made her freeze. Long black lines she knew all too well twisted from his hand to his shoulder. This man had the same curse as Boruto. 

"Where did you get that curse?!" She blurted out, her surprise overcoming her tact. The man froze with his hand still on the side of his face. Here was a long pause, then the man heaved a heavy sigh of resignation before lowering his hand and locking his steel eyes with hers. For a moment, he sized her up. 

"Aren't you an observant one." He drawled. Sarada's cheeks pinked as she realized what she had done. Usually it was Boruto making stupid outbursts, not her. She was spending too much time with the thoughtless Prince. She was just surprised because she never dreamed she would find another person with Boruto's curse. 

"I'm sorry." She muttered. She dropped her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers. The man stayed quiet as he finished the walk to his forge and turned his back to her. "Thank you, for taking us in." She added awkwardly out of a feeling of obligation. The smith paused.

"Don't mention it." He said simply before he started swinging his hammer. His tone was not unkind but his actions implied that the conversation was over. Sarada, however, did not feel right leaving things as they were. This man had taken them in and helped Boruto. Mitsuki even trusted him enough to indulge in sleep, she thought as she looked back at the basilisk. Even now he was still deep asleep, contentedly wrapped around his Sun. If Mitsuki trusted this man, then she could too.

"My name is Sarada." She offered over the pounding of the smith's hammer. He paused for a half second. 

"Kawaki." He said simply before allowing the hammer to fall again. Uncomfortable silence fell anew as Sarada watched Kawaki work. If he noticed her discomfort, he didn't show it. Sarada's eyes followed Kawaki's lined arm with morbid fascination. Questions burned within her but she held them back. Kawaki had already made it obvious that he didn't want to talk about it and pushing the point would be rude. She didn't know what else to do so she continued to watch with her unanswered questions. 

"Eleven years." Kawaki's sudden statement took Sarada by surprise. 

"Huh?" She asked inelegantly.

"I've had it for eleven years." Kawaki deadpanned without turning around or pausing his hammer work.

"So long?!" She exclaimed. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked by the sheer amount of time he'd had the curse or the fact that he'd decided he was willing to talk about it after all. Kawaki did not reply. Maybe he had decided not to talk about it anymore. "How have you survived for so long?" She pressed. Her curiosity made her ask the question but she wasn't expecting an answer. For a while, she didn't get one. 

"The Old Hag." Kawaki said simply when he did at last decide to respond. "She found me and was able to help me." Sarada blinked. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised that there was someone out there who was able to stop such a curse since she had found a way. As enlightening as it was, she now had more questions than before. She hoped that Kawaki would at least agree to point her towards this 'Old Hag' he spoke of.

"She was able to stop he progression?" She asked. 

"Obviously or I'd be long dead." Kawaki stated as a simple matter of fact. Sarada flushed, hard. She supposed that much was obvious.

"But how?" She asked, feeling her frustrations rise. How had this "Old Hag" been able to do such a thing? She had needed to use all three of the keys they'd managed to gather as both a catalyst and seal to stop Boruto's curse and he'd only had it for three months! Meanwhile, this man had suffered and survived with it for eleven long years. Kawaki shrugged.

"Ask her yourself if you're so curious." His tone was airy, as though it were a very simple task. "She lives in the hut above mine. She is Azamada, the Dragon Witch."

*

The hut before Sarada was small and simple and alone. As Kawaki had said, it sat on a rocky outcropping that overlooked his hut. She felt a chill climb her spine as she looked at the rough wooden door. Her discomfort had nothing to do with temperature. 

She took a deep, steadying breath and reached out to knock. Before she could touch it, the door cracked open with a too loud _click_. Sarada hesitated. Was she expected? She stepped forward and lightly pushed on the door. It swung easily on well-oiled hinges, allowing her to peer inside. A small, surprisingly well-lit room with a low ceiling met her eyes. Despite the grey sky, sunlight poured through a wide window on the left wall.

Crystals, pearls, glass beads, and other shiny baubles hung on strings from the ceiling, casting rainbows and obscuring most of Sarada's view. The walls and floor were made of smooth, honey-colored wood which was polished to a high shine. Large, richly-colored cushions made of shiny silk littered the floor around a raised wooden bar that extended into the center of the room from the right wall. Dark purple drapes hung over the bar, clashing with the otherwise cheerful room.

"Hello?" Sarada called cautiously. 

"Come in, child. You are expected." A woman's voice, light and rich with melody, answered. She sounded close but Sarada could not see her. She stepped into the room. She pulled the door shut behind her before making her way to the right. She was painfully aware of the mud on her boots as moved across the immaculately clean floor. As she went, movement caught her eye. Azamada was sitting behind the low bar in the shadows of the purple curtains. 

Since Kawaki had repeatedly referred to Azamada as an "old hag", she had been expecting an old woman. However, the woman before her now was anything but. She appeared to be no older than thirty. Dressed in rich black and blue silk, she sat cross legged on plush purple cushions. Her feet were bare and her pants were loose and flowing. The top she wore was sleeveless and cropped, revealing the smooth, sun kissed skin of her stomach. Her arms were bare except for the heavy looking gold bangles that hung from each delicate wrist. 

Her hands were slender and elegant. Her nails were blunt and painted black. Her neck was long and circled with many strings of various brightly colored polished stones. Her face was narrow with a sharp chin and nose. Her cheekbones were prominent but the edges were softened by round cheeks. Her lips were full and were the same color gold as her skin. 

Her eyes were covered by a black mask, the fabric of which shimmered like her skin in the faux sunlight. The mask flowed smoothly up into an elegant headdress that sat atop long, dark brown braids. Black silk wrapped around her head and a pair of large black and gold striped horns twisted sideways from the sides of her head. Strings of what looked like raw gold ore hung on strings from the horns and clicked together with her movement. 

Although her eyes were covered, she followed Sarada's every movement with ease. 

"Welcome Sarada, daughter of Sakura and Sasuke." She greeted with the same musical voice. "I presume that the brat sent you up here." It wasn't a question but Sarada still felt compelled to answer. 

"Y-Yes." Sarada faltered. She wanted to articulate her reason for being here but words were failing her. The witch smiled and hummed to herself as she shifted knowingly. 

"You wish to know more about the brat's curse." She stated as another fact. The sheer bluntness of the statement took Sarada by surprise. She pressed her lips together then nodded, deciding that it was better to just get straight to the point. 

"Yes. My brother suffers from the same curse." Sarada offered.

"I found Kawaki when he was ten years old. He was half-starved and the curse had spread to his elbow. He claimed that it was a man named Jigen that had done it, though I doubt that is his real name." The witch stated simply. Sarada started at the name. Jigen was also responsible for Boruto's curse. Sarada almost blurted that fact out but she wisely held her tongue. After a brief pause, Azamada continued. 

"I brought the brat here and did what I could for him. I sealed the curse, I raised him, taught him the trade of my home..." She trailed off, clearly lost in memories. Sarada listened impatiently. This was all fascinating information, but it was of little use to her. All it did do was confirm what she already knew: Kawaki did indeed share Boruto's fate. 

"You were able to seal it?" Sarada prompted after she had grown tired of waiting. At her question, Azamada appeared to come back to herself.

"To a point. As the years went on, it became evident that I had not managed to seal it entirely. It slowly started crawling through his skin again about a year after I took him in. I found another way to seal it temporarily but I fear that his time is running out."

"How were you able to seal it?" Sarada asked. She couldn't help the hopeful feeling that swelled within her. Maybe there was another way. Maybe they wouldn't have to face the fourth guardian after all. The witch sighed as if she was resigning to something. She reached below the wooden bar and retrieved what looked like an ordinary quartz crystal. She set it on the polished wood, where it twinkled in the artificial sunlight.

The more Sarada looked at it, the more she could see that there was nothing ordinary about this crystal. Sarada felt her gaze being drawn into its depths where sparks of light rose and fell as if swirling in a gentle water current. Soon, the very air seemed to thrum with its power.

"Wow." She breathed as she reached to touch the crystal. The second her fingers touched the crystal's glassy surface, it reacted. Bright white light poured out from it as if it were a mini sun. Startled, Sarada pulled back her hand. The light lessened, then slowly faded completely. Azamada hummed thoughtfully. 

What is it?" Sarada asked, growing irritated at the witch's apparent reluctance to explain. 

"It is an arcane crystal."


	13. Crystals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last a new chapter! I'm not overly proud of this one but at this point, it is good enough.

Sarada stared in shock at the Dragon Witch. This was an arcane crystal? It couldn't be. The whole reason she, Boruto, and Mitsuki had been going through hell the last three months was to gather three of this very crystal. The Serpent King had said the only way they could get them was by taking them directly from the Heart of the Earth. 

Had they been tricked? Had there been another way all the long? Anger and humiliation began to burn through Sarada. She had known that the Serpent King was not trustworthy but she had gone along with this anyway. The real shame was she had grown to like and trust Mitsuki. 

"Where did you get this?" Sarada asked, trying and failing to keep her voice from trembling. A strange, toothy smile split the witch's face. 

"This?" She asked in an openly teasing tone. She picked the crystal up between her thumb and forefinger. "I traded for it. But, I don't think that is what you meant." Renewed anger surged through Sarada. The witch was toying with her but she forced herself to stay patient. Witches had a well-earned reputation for being finicky. If she wanted answers, she would have to wait. Azamada smiled wider. 

"What troubles you, young one?" Her tone suggested that she knew exactly what was bothering Sarada but she wanted to hear her say it. 

"I was under the impression that arcane crystals could only be taken from the Heart of the Earth." Sarada said stiffly. If possible, Azamada's grin grew wider. 

"You are correct." She said sweetly. Sarada was reaching her limit but she remained silent. At last, Azamada decided to have mercy on her. "This one is manufactured. It has less than a tenth the power of a genuine arcane crystal. Still, it represents the best an arcane mage can accomplish." She mused as she held the twinkling crystal before her covered eyes. 

Sweet relief passed over Sarada as the witch's words sank in. The crystal wasn't real so Orochimaru hadn't actually sent them on a fools errand. She wasn't going to have to try to convince Boruto of his future father-in-law's treachery. That conversation would have been a disaster at best. Boruto was too blinded by love to be able to hear anything against his beloved serpent fiance or his family. 

"Unfortunately..." Azamada began, her smile fading, "This is one of my last two." She set the crystal back on the polished wood with a dull _click_. "The arcane mage I commissioned them from died last year. Without these catalysts, I cannot keep Kawaki's curse sealed." Azamada leaned back with a heavy sigh. _That is disappointing_ , Sarada thought. Had the mage still lived, they could have been the one to lift Boruto's curse.

That wasn't the only thing disappointing. She now knew how Kawaki's curse was controlled and once again, it all came back to arcane crystals. Since that was a dead-end, she needed information on the last key guardian. There was no point in dragging this out any longer than she had to. 

"Dragon Witch Azamada, I have also come to seek your council." Sarada began formally. Azamada quirked her head and gave Sarada an amused smirk. 

"I believe I have already given you council but you wish for a reading?" She asked with laughter in her voice. Sarada nodded. Azamada hummed and extended her hand, "A reading is not a simple task. What do you have to offer me?" Sarada immediately dug in her coin purse and offered the witch five fat gold coins. The witch struck her hand and the gold scattered noisily to the floor. Her actions were as aggressive as her frown but when she spoke, her tone held no hint of malice. 

"My child, I am not a common prostitute. I do not deal in things as ordinary as gold. What can you offer me that has value?" Sarada sat stunned with her hand still outstretched. Her mind raced for something she could offer but she had nothing else. The only things she had of real value were the keys currently sustaining Boruto's life and she would never give those up. 

There had to be something else. Whatever it was, she had to figure it out quickly because Azamada was smiling again and it was quickly turning feral with sharp teeth beginning to protrude over her plump lips. Sarada's desperate eyes fell upon the imitation arcane crystal. 

"How about a _real_ arcane crystal?!" Sarada cried her question. The effect of her words was immediate. The witch's face fell and her skin started to change color from rich gold to a shade of blue-grey. She twisted her body into what resembled a crouch without moving her crossed legs. 

"That is not possible. You dare to make a fool out of me?" Azamada growled around her now razor sharp teeth. The nails of her hands had extended into wicked black claws which dug loud scratches into the golden wood. Sarada was antimidated but held her ground.

"I can get it." She said with more confidence than she felt, "My brother, his fiance and I have already gathered three of the keys to the Heart of the Earth. We are searching for the fourth. I came to you for another way to lift his curse but now I see there is no other way. We must know everything about the final key guardian." The witch listened intently and retreated slowly as she considered Sarada's words. 

"This is not possible. Three children could not hope to challenge the Heart or the Old Ones. What proof do you have?" Azamada hissed. 

"I used the keys as a catalyst to seal my brother's curse." Sarada offered. Azamada appeared intrigued but not entirely convinced. The silence that settled on them was suffocating but Sarada refused to show discomfort. The golden color was returning to Azamada's skin as she sat deep in thought. 

"My price is three arcane crystals and since you do not have them now, I require some insurance. If you fail to bring them to me, it will be your life I take as payment." Sarada did not hesitate. She nodded her consent.

*

Sarada sat outside on the rocks overlooking Kawaki's hut. The air was soothing and helped to distract her from the burning in her upper arm. The heat radiating from the rocks helped to relax her and clear her mind. She looked down at the crystal in her hands, studying its soft glow for what was at least the hundredth time. 

Movement down by Kawaki's hut caught her attention. She turned to see Mitsuki stepping outside. His colorless skin and silvery blue hair gave him an ethereal look against the background of the dark stones as he stretched. _Now this is something_ , Sarada thought as she watched her basilisk friend curl up contentedly on a warm rock. 

It was unusual for him to leave Boruto's side. He must be doing better and Mitsuki must consider Kawaki completely trustworthy if he was willing to leave his precious Sun alone with him. Mitsuki hardly ever left _her_ alone with Boruto. Sarada grinned to herself and shook her head before returning to her thoughts. 

Azamada's "reading" had been disturbing to say the least. The second she had nodded her head, the witch had seized her upper arm with a clawed hand. Searing pain exploded from the spot but Sarada had forced away her rising panic. The witch grinned almost from ear to ear as she leaned forward. She slid the claw on her free thumb under her mask and lifted it to reveal overly large eyes. They were aquamarine in color and they glittered like cracked gems. 

The closer Azamada came, the more the pain intensified until Sarada felt like she could barley resist the urge to scream. She bit her tongue until she tasted copper and forced herself to hold the piercing gaze of the witch. 

"Your quest is a difficult one..." She whispered hoarsely. "The item you seek rests in the clutches of the Great Phoenix, found deep within the Red Lake. There, she jealously guards her prize. She is greater and more terrible than anything you have yet faced. As you are now, only death awaits you."

Sarada couldn't stop the shiver that rippled through her spine or the sudden drop in her stomach caused by the grim prediction. The witch's grip tightened, sending new waves of pain through her body. Sarada tired to jerk away on reflex but Azamada held her effortlessly in place. 

"However..." The witch continued in her overly hoarse voice. "If you were to use this, you might be victorious." The imitation arcane crystal was resting in the witch's right hand. It was shining so bright, Sarada felt she was going to go blind. The light grew until it enveloped everything and Sarada could see nothing but white. 

"Beware child..." Azamada's voice echoed from within the light, "Beware the Heart. It is aware of the demise of its guardians and it knows of your movements and your quest. It will not surrender willingly. Beware..." Her voice faded with the light and Sarada felt herself fall mercifully into fresh darkness. 

Cool wind caressed Sarada's face, drawing her back to consciousness. She groaned as she dragged herself into a sitting position, feeling groggy and confused. She glanced at her surroundings and it was a second before she remembered where she was. She was alone in the witch's hut but she barely recognized it. 

The faux sunlight was gone and the grey sky was visible through the windows. Without the warm sunlight, the crystals and pearls hanging from the ceiling appeared dull and lifeless as they swayed back and forth in the breeze. 

She struggled shakily to her feet. A sharp throb in her right upper arm made her eyes roll and she dropped to her knees. She gasped raggedly as she struggled to steady herself. With a shaky hand, she hiked up her sleeve until she could see what was causing her so much pain. She gasped as her eyes landed on a dark magenta mark encircling her arm like a broken band. Azamada was serious. She had placed a curse on her.

The sound of something heavy and solid hitting the floor caught her attention. The imitation arcane crystal spun lazily on the glossy wood. She greedily snatched it up. She'd worry about the curse later. The witch had given her what she needed, as well as a terrible destination.


	14. The Red Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a new chapter?! Yes. Yes it is! But crap, it's all dialogue. I hate dialogue heavy chapters so much but I didn't see another choice here. Hopefully, it's still interesting

Boruto started as the front door exploded open and slammed shut behind the black and red whirlwind that was Sarada.

"Is everyone alright?!" She cried as she scanned the hut with wild eyes. Boruto stared openly at her. 

"Yeah, we are..." He said slowly as he sent a questioning look at Mitsuki. His lover shrugged. "Why wouldn't we be?" He asked as he turned back to Sarada. She returned his look with a gaping one of her own. Her mouth opened and shut a couple of times, reminding Boruto of a fish out of water as she struggled to find the words. Boruto raised a genuinely questioning eyebrow at her and she returned it with a glare.

"Idiots..." She muttered as she gave up and collapsed into a sitting position on the straw. For a moment, Boruto was confused. Then a toothy, mischievous smile split his face a understanding took hold.

"Aww, Sarada! You're so sweet. You saw the eruption and came running, didn't you?" Sarada's face caught fire as he hit the proverbial nail on the head. 

"Shut up, idiot!" she snapped as she crossed her arms across her chest and spun away from him. Boruto laughed. 

"Don't worry. I love you, too." He said in the most sickeningly sweet voice he could manage around his laughter. He could hear Mitsuki chuckling lightly behind his sleeve and he was aware of Kawaki continuing to ignore them. Sarada huffed. 

"So..." Boruto began again when he was finished having his fun. "The Dragon Witch. Why did you go see her?"

"I needed information." Sarada answered simply. She suddenly looked more uncomfortable than angry. 

"Okay, did you get the information you needed?" He pressed. She was starting to act weird and he wanted to know what was going on. 

"Not exactly what I wanted..." She trailed off as she looked down at something in her hands. Boruto was getting frustrated fast. He hated these guessing games she always insisted on playing. 

"If you don't want to tell us, then fine!" He practically exploded, throwing his hands in the air for added drama. 

"We have to go to the Red Lake!" Sarada shouted before Boruto could finish his display. The name sent a shiver through the room, making Boruto freeze. Mitsuki's eyes widened and Kawaki stilled his hammer. 

"That's where it is?" Boruto asked the question numbly into the tense silence. Sarada hugged herself tightly and gave a tiny nod. 

"We can't go there." Boruto stated flatly.

"We have no choice." Sarada countered. 

"But Sarada-"

"We HAVE to!" Sarada shouted as she leapt back to her feet to face Boruto. 

"There must be another way! Isn't that what you always say?" 

"There isn't this time, Boruto."

"But you were able to seal it! There must be-"

"Boruto! There _is no other way!_ " Sarada shouted. Her face was only inches away from his.

"But Sarada, the _Red Lake?!_ " Boruto shouted back. 

"I know!!" Sarada shrieked, then she faltered and shrunk back. She wrapped her arms around herself again and looked away with glazed eyes. "I know. But if we don't go, you'll die." She whispered. Boruto glared at her as he searched for the words that would make her understand. Mitsuki stepped closer to his shoulder but Boruto didn't acknowledge him.

"But Sarada, going there is-"

"Certain death." Kawaki finished for him, drawing all eyes to himself. Boruto glared at the smith's back, when it became obvious that he wasn't going to continue, before turning back to Sarada. 

"Yeah, what he said."

"I know, Boruto! But I also know that we don't have any other choice!"

"How do you know that?!" Boruto roared, "Maybe your seal will give us time to find another way! Look at Kawaki!" Boruto gestured towards the lines on Kawaki's back. The smith's back straightened in obvious irritation and he swung his hammer hard.

"Idiot! That's what Sarada went to see the Old Hag about! If she says there is no other way, then there is no other way!" Kawaki's abrupt outburst stunned Boruto into silence. He looked back to Sarada, who met his gaze and gave a somber nod.

"Great!" He shouted his frustration and dramatically turned his back on Sarada. Only the roar of the forge fire and the echo of Kawaki's never ending hammer broke the new silence. Helplessness was quickly replacing Boruto's anger and he instinctively leaned against Mitsuki for support, both physical and emotional. As always, his fiance was there for him but he looked back at Boruto with an expression of deep worry. 

Boruto hated seeing Mitsuki like that. He lifted a hand to Mitsuki's face and smoothed the worry lines between his small brows. Boruto leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Mitsuki's frowning lips. Then, Boruto cupped Mituski's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and wished with all his heart for the right thing to say. Something that was comforting, that would take away all of Mitsuki's pain but he could think of nothing. 

The truth was simply that the Red Lake was the worst possible destination. They couldn't go there. He wouldn't _allow_ them to go there. He refused to believe Sarada. There had to be another way and they would find it. He had faith that Sarada's seal had bought them the time they needed to figure something else out. 

Something grainy was making his chest itch. Instinctively, he brought one hand to the source to rub it away but he felt a tiny snap under his fingers. The sharp edges of broken metal pricked his skin. His eyes snapped open in alarm as he realized what had just happened. He pulled his other hand from Mitsuki's face and frantically dug in his shirt. 

"Boruto? What's wrong?" Miutsuki asked. as his fingers closed around the sharp metal fragment and pulled it from his shirt for examination. His fears were confirmed when his eyes fell on the tiny shard of metal filigree. "Boruto?" Mitsuki asked again. Boruto was barley aware of his fiance's concern. He was too focused on the bronze colored metal pinched between his fingers. 

"Sarada!" He called as he stepped back another foot from Mitsuki and wildly worked the keys out of his shirt. Sarada was by his side instantly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She demanded as his fumbling fingers finally pulled the keys into the light. He held them out, allowing them to hang freely in the space between him, Sarada, and Mitsuki. The water and earth keys shone brightly in the weak sunlight, the same as always but the air key had a tarnished look to it. The ornate filigree around the pearl was cracked and one corner was crumbling. 

The color drained from Sarada's face as Boruto tried to comprehend what he was looking at. Out of morbid curiosity, he lifted a finger to touch the decaying corner of the weakened air key. The moment his finger contacted the metal, another piece broke loose. 

"Don't touch it!" Sarada shrieked. Her hands flew forward and before Boruto could blink, she had snatched the shards with one hand and was carefully stowing the keys back where they belonged with the other. He stared at her stupidly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, clean piece of cloth and carefully wrapped the shards in it. 

"What's happening?" Boruto couldn't stop himself from asking. Sarada waited to respond until after she had shoved the cloth with the shards back into her pocket. 

"The keys appear to be disintegrating." She said quietly. 

"Yeah, _obviously_ but why?!" Boruto knew he was getting loud but he didn't care. Sarada practically ignored him. She furrowed her brow as she thought and Boruto tried to force himself to be patient. 

"The strain must be too much..." She muttered so low Boruto almost didn't hear her. Without warning, her eyes widened and she snatched his right hand. She flipped it palm up and examined it closely. It was faint, but the diamond-shaped curse mark was visible once again. Sarada pressed her lips into a thin white line as Mitsuki covered his mouth with his sleeve, muffling a gasp of worry. 

"This complicates things." Sarada said grimly. Boruto felt like he couldn't catch his breath. The world was starting to spin and he felt nauseous. 

"Boruto!" He heard Mituski cry as he felt slender arms wrap around his shoulders. Boruto was vaguely aware that his legs had given out and Mitsuki was gently sitting him down on the blanket on the straw. He ran his fingers through his hair as he bent to put his head between his knees. He felt the straw shift beside him as Mitsuki sat down with him. 

The cruel reality of their situation sank in. The curse was too powerful. The keys, which maintained the seal on the Heart of the Earth itself, were slowly disintegrating from the strain of holding back Jigen's curse. If they took too long, the keys could be useless by the time they finally made it to the Heart. Somewhere deep inside, the half-formed thought that it could already be too late made him shiver.

Sarada was right. They must go to the Red Lake, it was their only choice. _That isn't really true_ , his mind reminded him bitterly. There was another choice. Mitsuki and Sarada could finally give up on him and go home. He would be able to die happy knowing that they were safe but he already knew that they would never agree to it. Sarada's ass-kicking had left no doubt about that. She made it crystal clear that they were in this together, whether he liked it or not. 

Then, there was Mitsuki. _"Over and over he begged for death because he didn't want to live without you"_ Sarada's voice echoed in his mind, speeding up his heart and constricting his chest. His hand flew to find Mitsuki's for comfort. Mitsuki caught Boruto's hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He wondered again what he had done in a past life to deserve the complete devotion of this man. Heaven knew he hadn't done anything in _this_ life to earn it. 

He lifted his head to look at Mitsuki, who was staring at him with golden eyes that were still shining from worry. Boruto felt new determination pulse through him as he looked at the man he adored. For Mitsuki, he would live. For him, he would fight for his life with everything he had, even until his last breath. 

He placed his free hand on Mitsuki's cheek and gently stroked his scales with his thumb. As always, Mitsuki eagerly pressed into the touch. Boruto smiled despite himself. He could do this. Living felt different when it was for someone else. 

"So, how do you suggest we survive this suicide mission?" Boruto asked Sarada testily. He was ready to accept this was what they had to do but he wasn't quite ready to let go of his bad attitude. "In case you haven't noticed, my magic is still sealed so we have _no way_ of taking down the next guardian. Hell, I don't even have a decent weapon anymore!" He lamented as he remembered Ao snapping his beloved sword in two. 

Instead of looking disheartened, his words made Sarada smile. 

"We don't need your magic because we have _this_." She said triumphantly as she held up a bright crystal. Boruto was not impressed.

"Nice rock." He said blandly. Sarada's look darkened until until it looked like she wanted to beat him senseless with the rock. It wouldn't be the first time. 

"This _rock_ is our only hope of defeating the Great Phoenix!" Boruto blinked.

"The Great Phoenix?" He asked.

"Idiot! She's the next key guardian!"


	15. Fire and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! Another update and it's not another transition chapter! Yay!

Far to the north, the land was dead but the earth itself was very much alive. It was desolate, unforgiving and reeked of brimstone. Bare, rolling hills of black rock stretched to the horizon every direction. The ground shifted and moved with alarming regularity. No landmark was permanent, making navigating this region difficult at best. Depending on conditions, it would shoot water, steam, or even columns of fire far into the sky. The further they traveled, the more colorful and dangerous the land became. 

Boruto was, once again, reconsidering their decision to come here as they skirted another reeking pool. This one bubbled and frothed with a thick sticky white substance as it released super-heated gases. Streaks of deadly-looking orange, yellow and white painted the pitch black rocks lining the shallow basins. The crust they trod on varied greatly in thickness and they were in constant danger of breaking through into the scalding geothermal soup below. 

Boruto's mind tried to distract itself by traveling back to his anger with Kawaki. The jerk smith had flat out refused to help them. Why Sarada wanted to ask for his help in the first place was baffling to Boruto. It was clear from the start that the jackass had no interest in what happened to them. Boruto personally would rather eat a bowl of nails than accept help from the prick, but it was _how_ he refused Sarada's request the really pissed him off.

"I have no interest in helping you." Kawaki had snarled at Sarada. He was so adamant in his refusal that he actually made eye contact with her. Sarada appeared to be unusually let down by his rejection but that was all. Boruto was in shock. If _he_ had taken that tone with Sarada, it could very well be the last thing he did. A dejected sigh was barely passed her lips when Kawaki decided to speak up again, this time without looking at her, "... However, for the right price... I might be able to make your Prince a suitable weapon."

Why Sarada had agreed so eagerly to Kawaki's offer was beyond him. There were plenty of other smiths in the city. They did not need anything from _him_. The new sword hung heavily on his back despite its unusually light weight, prickling Boruto further. He'd rather chuck it into one of the open lava pits than keep it.

The sword's superior quality pissed Boruto off even more. All his life, he'd had access to the very best weapons and he had never seen this sword's equal. That fact, and the hefty price Sarada had immediately forked over for the sword, kept it safely strapped to his back. It hadn't done them much good yet. They hadn't encountered anything alive since leaving Laharas and the finest steel didn't go far against living earth. 

The map had placed the key in the wilderness to the north of Laharas and the witch had given them the more specific target of the Red Lake. Boruto kept a close eye on the crystal as they traveled, hoping against hope that the witch had been wrong. The growing light confirmed what he already knew; The fire key was indeed in the Red Lake. 

They had been traveling for three days now through this northern wasteland of continual rebirth. The air key had continued to crumble steadily, greatly adding to Boruto's worries. Sarada had dutifully saved every precious piece but he wasn't sure anymore what good it was doing. At this rate, they would have nothing but rotted key fragments by the time they made it to the Heart. Assuming they were able to escape from the Red Lake alive.

Each day, every nightmare story he had heard about the cursed lake paraded through his mind. It was said to be a virtual ocean of fire. Supposedly, it was guarded by the most hellish of creatures. The worst of which were the black wraiths. Black, airy clawed beasts that appeared to be made of fire and smoke darker than the obsidian stones they inhabited. They moved as shadows as they stalked their prey. Unearthly shrieks and horrific moans heralded their arrival before they struck from the smooth stones at random. 

They hooked their victims with their shining onyx claws and dragged them shrieking into the earth with little more than a smear of blood to mark their exit from this life. There was no defense against the creatures nor was there any way to kill the things that attacked without mercy. All travelers knew the stories well and carefully avoided the cursed land of the Red Lake. 

At night, when they lay in their blankets, if Boruto curled a little tighter into Mitsuki, his fiance didn't say anything. The pale Prince just held him more tightly and provided comfort in the form of soothing circles rubbed in his back and sweet nothings whispered in his ear.

On the fifth day, they entered the territory of the wraiths. The land was still, disturbed only by the whisper of the wind and the continual hiss of volcanic activity. The apparent peace only caused Boruto's anxiety to grow. He flinched at every sound and jumped at the slightest movement that caught his eye. 

Mitsuki was in full protection mode, walking so close to Boruto's elbow that the blonde was having trouble walking. Not that he cared. Mitsuki's presence and he way his golden eyes constantly scanned their surroundings provided Boruto with a strange comfort. They weren't the only ones who were feeling unsettled. Sarada was not walking twenty paces ahead of them as she usually did. The unsettling quiet continued for days. The nightmare finally appeared on the seventh day. 

They could smell it long before they saw it. The stench of brimstone was so strong it was making Boruto feel faint. He habitually checked the crystal and couldn't help but feel like the brilliant glow was mocking him with its light. Whether he liked it or not, they were in the right place. 

They struggled on, crested a particularly sharp hill, and before them lay the Red Lake. Boruto stared at it in awe despite the intense heat that assaulted his face. A vast pool of churning lava stretched to the horizon like a terrible sea. Powerful heatwaves made the sight shimmer and swim in front of his eyes. 

The sky was black, hung with thick, low dark clouds. The fuzzy cloud bottoms were stained with shades of purple, brown, and red from the light of the molten rock below. The ground shook as eruptions threw towers of flames to meet the low-hanging clouds. 

The heat flowed over Boruto in waves. His skin seared from it and he choked as the air burned through his nose and lungs without mercy. He ducked down behind the closest rock and found instant relief. The thin slab of earth did a surprising job of shielding him from the lake. 

Boruto stared straight ahead as he gasped for breath. His body was recovering quickly, but raw horror was still pumping through his veins. Driven by denial, he dug in his pocket until his numb fingers closed clumsily around the crystal. He held it out where it could shine brilliantly in the open. 

"We're close." Sarada observed from Boruto's left. He'd been so preoccupied with himself that he hadn't noticed Sarada and Mitsuki settling beside him. He felt anger rising in him again. He knew they were close, damn it! What was the point of pointing that out?

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get the key?! We can barley _look_ at the lake, let alone get to its center!" Boruto snarled at Sarada. He knew none of this was her fault but this task was feeling more futile by the second. Sarada scowled and opened her mouth to retort but whatever she was trying to say was drowned out by a shrill demonic shriek. 

The sound reverberated through the air. Boruto could do nothing against the auditory onslaught except cover his ears and curl tightly into himself. The shriek smoothly peaked, then dropped into a terrible, tortured moan before it finally faded. Boruto's body trembled with the terrifying knowledge of what the shrieking meant. 

Instinctively, he looked up into Sarada's eyes. They were too big for her face, which was turning a ghostly white. The ringing silence was worse than the cry. It felt like it went on for hours but it must have only been a breath or two. Wicked sickle-shaped claws hooked Sarada's side. Boruto opened his mouth to scream but it was Sarada's shrill voice that filled the air. 

Boruto started transfixed as Sarada automatically struck at the claws with her fist. When she made contact, a flash of ivory colored light blinded Boruto. Another shrill demonic shriek filled the air as the wraith let go, ripping and tearing Sarada's skin and clothing in its haste to retreat. 

"RUN!!" Sarada's scream broke the spell cast over Boruto. He tripped over himself in his scramble to get to his feet. Then, with Mitsuki at his side, he bolted in the first general direction that was away from the Red Lake and its wraiths. He hurtled across the rocky landscape with the pounding of his heart in his ears and the repeated chant of _run_ in his mind. 

Flashes of white and blue beside him continually reassured him that Mitsuki was by his side. The demonic shrieks and groans vibrated the air and almost drowned out the sound of his heart pounding in his head. He felt like he could feel the small tugs of the claws slicing his clothing. 

Dark movement teasing his peripheral vision drove him to run faster. Cold fear weighed down his legs but he forced himself to keep moving. A shadow appeared in front of him and struck out. Huge curved claws hurtled towards his face. They too fast. He couldn't avoid the hit.

"Boruto!" His own name cut through the din. A white and blue figure dove between him and the deadly claws, shielding him. There was a sickening thud as the claws dug deep into the flesh of Mitsuki's side, shoulder, and neck. Mitsuki looked back and Boruto's horrified eyes met with his golden gaze. 

The world felt like it stopped in that second. Mitsuki had to be in agony but all his focus was on Boruto. His eyes communicated a thousand different feelings in that frozen second. Love, regret, sadness, a silent plea for forgiveness... Boruto understood them all instantly. 

After an agonizing eternity, time returned. Mitsuki hissed an angry and pained protest as he was dragged smoothly away from Boruto. Both Mitsuki and the wraith disappeared into the side of a large rock without another sound. Only three small traces of something wet smeared on the rocks showed that anything had happened at all.

Boruto was are of the continued shrieks and groans around him. He was aware of Sarada struggling and calling out to him from somewhere nearby but he couldn't move. His entire body felt numb as if all his blood had drained away. He stood completely still with his eyes fixed on the rock where Mitsuki had disappeared, trying to understand what had just happened. Mitsuki had been with him one second and then he was just gone.

 _He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone_ the cruel phrase echoed over and over in his mind but it didn't feel real. It had happened too quickly, too easily. Mitsuki would never die that easily. He couldn't! He wouldn't do that to him. Suddenly Boruto was choking.

"Mitsuki!!" The name somehow tore its way out of his constricted throat as his body moved without his permission. He was carried to the place where Mitsuki had disappeared and he watched his desperate hands search the rock as if they were looking for a way in. _No good, no good, no good..._ the new phrase chanted in his mind as he clawed at the rock until his fingernails broke and the pads of his fingers and palms were scraped and raw.

His hands slid through the wet spots on the rock and something broke free in his palm. Boruto instinctively went to examine it. His hand was painted red with blood from the base of the palm to his shredded fingertips but the blood wasn't his. Sitting at the base of his fingers, mixed in with Mitsuki's blood was a single colorless scale.

Screaming joined the shrieks of the wraiths and Sarada's cries. It assaulted his ears, forcing him to cover them with his blood-slicked hands. He couldn't breath and he was aware of his sanity slipping away. He clawed at his head and face as he curled his body against the relentless screams. His hands passed over his face again and he felt his mouth was open. He realized the screams were coming from him and he couldn't stop. 

A flash of light caught the attention of his staring eyes. The scene that met them almost made him want to laugh. Wraiths were fluidly sliding in and out of the rocky earth, surrounding him and Sarada. Sarada stood against them, the crystal the witch gave her glowing brightly like a beacon of hope but she was quickly losing ground. She cried out in pain as one of the monsters hook their claw through her leg. 

She continued to struggle but Boruto knew it was useless. They were going to die here just as he feared they would. It almost made sense but that didn't matter. Mitsuki was gone, he and Sarada were about to die too, and it was all his fault. The last thing he knew before darkness fell was the sound of his own laughter.


End file.
